One of Many
by Skitter160
Summary: Lee is just one of many people in Konoha so why is it his absence causes so much trouble for them? And his presence brings so much joy to Suna?
1. Chapter 1

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

**A/N: Updated with minor changes 2/1/13  
**

It was a normal day like any other in the village of Konohagure for most of the occupants but Lee was having an off day. Not only had Neji asked him to lunch after team training again, which he respectfully declined because he had extra training with Guy Sensei once again. But Naruto had come by and it wasn't near any meal times. Smiling nervously he let him in wondering if the blonde had forgotten something important. He rarely ever came over after dinner time. "Is there something you need?" Lee smiled a little brighter happy he had just finished the over due cleaning of his apartment. Ninja never got much time to clean.

"Actually I have a favor to ask." Naruto smiled brightly taking a seat on the couch facing the door waiting for Lee to sit at his desk like he always did when he was over.

"Oh?" Lee raised an eyebrow as he took his customary seat his intrigue written across his face. "What kind of favor?"

"Well as you know me and Hinata's six month anniversary is in two days and we'll be going out with Kiba and Shino." He smiled knowing that everyone in their circle of friends knew of the deal they had made.

"That's right." Lee smiled he still remembered the way Kiba and Shino had looked when Hinata had accepted their offer and Naruto had turned them down. They had offered to take the happy couple out every six months they were together. Of course Hinata would have turned them down too if it weren't for the fact she knew they were testing the blonde. "So what does that have to do with this favor?" Lee gave him a semi puzzled look.

"Well it just turns out that I was assigned to meet Gaara at the gates ten minutes before I'm supposed to pick up Hinata." Naruto paused a moment seeing Lee's even more confused face he went on. "Oh that's right no one was told he's coming yet." Naruto chuckled happy that he knew something about Gaara before Lee. "Well Gaara will be arriving in Konoha for a meeting in two days. Tsunade assigned me to greet him and escort him to his lodging even when I told her that I had plans. She said I'd have to find a suitable replacement for her to allow me to skip out." Naruto was eying Lee curiously as he noticed his smile hesitate"Is something wrong Lee? Do you have plans too?"

"Oh no I don't have plans." Lee gave a him a smaller version of his nice guy pose without standing. He had somewhat mellowed out over the last year. He had even stopped wearing spandex after being convinced by Gai-Sensei that he needed to find his own fashion sense as well. Of course this took much more convincing than Gai had originally thought but he had prevailed in hopes of protecting his growing student's virtue. Lee had then taken to wearing green t-shirts with black netted sleeves that came to his elbow and met with his bandages. He completed his new style with jeans or black slacks. Of course his orange leg warmers were still firmly in place as well as small wrist weights, admittedly they were no where near as heavy. No just enough weight to make Lee remember they were there, though to a normal ninja they were much heavier than Lee made them look. His new look suited his new hairstyle that resembled the hairstyle of his youth only wilder and accompanied by a much longer braid. "I was just surprised to hear that Gaara was returning so soon after I received this letter." He handed it to Naruto who read it quietly to himself.

_I'll be there soon_

_Gaara_

Was all that was written on the parchment. Naruto couldn't help being just a little disappointed that Lee once again knew something about Gaara before him. "What did you say to him?" He wondered aloud as he reread it then added another question realizing he had done so. "And when did you get it?"

"I just got it yesterday." Lee thought a moment about what he had written previously while asking Naruto a question as well. "Why does when matter?"

"Well Tsunade just got the letter for the meeting yesterday too. So he must have sent them at the same time." Naruto reasoned trying to hide the fact he was jealous that Gaara had written him sooner than he had replied to the blonde's own letter. Everyone knew that Lee was special to Gaara. After all Lee was the first one to wound him (even minorly), the first one he wanted to kill not just for the sake of killing, the first one he protected, and the first one to forgive him for everything after knowing all of that. But it still made Naruto, Gaara's best friend, jealous that Lee could write Gaara and get a reply more often than him. Once he had asked how often Lee wrote him and how often he replied, since Naruto wrote him too. He was astounded to find that Lee wrote him once a week and received a reply every week. Naruto was disheartened because he also wrote once a week but he only got one reply every month. "So what did you say to him Bushy Brows?"

Lee raised an eyebrow at Naruto knowing he was upset about something because he only called him that when he was upset anymore. "Just the usual really." Lee shrugged he knew that deep down it bothered Naruto that Gaara wrote to him more, not that he could explain why Gaara wrote to him more. Actually when Naruto found out that they were holding a correspondence he seemed a little jealous because he wasn't having as much luck which had also surprised Lee because they were best friends.

"What's the usual?" Naruto persisted not allowing his jealousy out. He was genuinely curious because even though it was usual for Gaara to write very little in reply it was uncommon for him write that little. And his visits these days were very rare in this time of peace, meaning something Lee had written was enough to warrant a personal visit.

"I told him how I'm doing, that I've completed a few missions without giving details about them. How my team is doing and the extra training with Gai-Sensei. How Neji seems to be getting nicer, enough so that he had even asked me to lunch a few times. Though I had to decline because of extra training. Just the normal stuff." Lee shrugged none of it really seemed that out of place to him. He had been telling Gaara all of that for weeks now, though the Neji being nice bit had just started about two weeks ago and it was only the second time he had asked him to lunch. The first being only mentioned in passing in a previous letter. "I can't say much was anything new except maybe about Neji."

'Neji's actually taking our advice?' Naruto thought in disbelief. It had been about a month ago that Hinata had found out about her cousin's crush on his teammate and they had both advised him to be nicer to him and ask him out. And if Lee turned him down because of training it wasn't really a rejection, it was more like Lee not getting the point so to pick it up a bit. Apparently he didn't get that part but had followed the rest. Naruto smirked to himself. 'But then why would Gaara come here after hearing that? Well maybe it was just good timing for the letters to arrive together and Neji's growing a pair to be so close.' Naruto just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Gaara caring about anyone enough to possibly be jealous, even if it was Lee. "I don't really know if it's related." Naruto smiled with a shrug. "But you greeting him will save us all some trouble. Him the trouble of hunting you down, you the trouble of being hunted down, and I won't have to reschedule or change our reservations." He smiled widely hoping Lee would agree.

"Your right!" Lee smiled widely accepting his friend's logic. And thus they went over the details and Naruto returned to Tsunade to tell her he had found a replacement.


	2. Chapter 2

**One of Many**

_**A/N: Well enjoy and review. **_

It was still early when Lee and Naruto both arrived at the gate. Tsunade had informed Naruto that he would still have to greet the Kazekage at the gate. He could leave after explaining why he would not be escorting him like he was assigned and requested. They stood there chatting idly. It had been awhile since Gaara had last visited though not long enough for him to not recognize them. He had however been gone long enough to not know that Lee had changed his look. Though Lee had been sure to send him a photograph or so at some point to commemorate the change.

"There they are." Naruto smiled seeing the Kazekage approach his only protection his sister Temari. He guessed she had tagged along to see Shikamaru who was just out of sight waiting for her. Looking over at Lee he smiled the other male looked nervous. He couldn't really blame him. Neither of them had seen Gaara since he became Kazekage for long periods of time. "Hey Gaara!" He called out once they were in earshot. He didn't see the Kazekage pick up speed but he saw him nod to acknowledge him.

"…." Gaara looked over at his two friends and nodded. He was not going to speed up any. Seeing Lee's new look in person he was glad for the change because it meant Lee had accepted himself as himself and not just a member of Team Gai. Also it looked pretty good on the raven haired male though he wouldn't tell him that.

"Hey Gaara-Sama." Lee smiled brightly, a smile that was just for Gaara because it almost made the other male smile too, though he wasn't sure if anyone else knew it. That was the beside the point really when it came down to it he had an arsenal of smiles.

"Hello Naruto, Lee." Gaara greeted them as he reached them stopping himself from smiling by just a hair. It wasn't that he didn't smile, it was more an image thing. He was after all the Kazekage of Suna. Gaara was not surprised when Naruto patted his shoulder and told him that he couldn't stay because he had a date with Hinata. He was however surprised when Lee did the same making him wonder when the sand stopped reacting to him as it hummed happily in his gourd. It was something he hadn't tested the last time he had been in the village. "Well be sure to tell Hinata I say hello." Gaara said politely before Naruto left, they had gotten along rather well when they met. Hinata was a very good influence on the blonde.

"Well it's right this way Gaara-Sama." Lee smiled brightly again patting the red head's shoulder again.

'I wonder where Shikamaru is?' Temari thought only just catching the tail end of the exchange rather shocked when Lee touched her brother so casually. She was not aware that Gaara trusted him that much. Though she was aware, as was everyone else in Suna, that the Kazekage took a few hours off of work every week to write Lee and once a month a whole day to write Naruto. Yet it had never occurred to her that the sand wouldn't react to the boy's touch. She had other things to worry about like helping run the country as best she could when Gaara was prone to being a diplomatic bully. Shrugging it off as them being close she ran off to where she caught a glimpse of her lover waiting for her. Lee's new look completely lost on her.

"You know you don't have to add the sama to my name Lee." Gaara said allowing Lee's hand to stay on his shoulder as they began walking even though he normally wouldn't allow that much contact.

"But I do Gaara-Sama after all we are in person and in public in a village that is not your own." Lee smiled moving his hand from Gaara's shoulder to his side blushing slightly because he had forgotten it had been there. He didn't notice the slight pause in Gaara's step as he did so.

A passing girl overheard them and felt rather jealous that Rock Lee was being told to call the Kazekage of Suna by his first name without an honorific. After all it was the highest sign of closeness. And not only that the Kazekage was not using one with Lee's name either, though when she thought about that no one really did.

"That's not the point Lee." Gaara frowned. "I want you to call me Gaara not Gaara-Sama or Kazekage-Sama. It's too formal." He looked over at the green clad shinobi seeing that he was smiling at him again. Gaara loved that smile, the one that was almost so infectious it had him almost smiling every time he saw it. Though he would never admit it to anyone. Neither would he admit that he thought the smile seemed like it was just for him.

"As you wish Gaara-Kun." Lee chuckled at the slight irritation that crossed Gaara's face. "Don't worry I was only joking."

"You better have been." Gaara grumbled, he would never threaten Lee again but he did not like being treated like he was really young. He was the leader of a ninja village. Not to mention highly respected. He hadn't ever been called kun and he would assuredly keep it that way.

"…" Lee smiled more as they turned towards the lodging that had been provided for the Kazekage. "We're here."

The building was a lot nicer than Lee's apartment and Gaara knew that from the look on Lee's face. "Would you like to make us some lunch?" Gaara offered and smiled slightly at the way Lee's face lit up. He knew Lee liked to cook and he enjoyed watching the other do so. It had been a few visits back that he had first had the pleasure to enjoy Lee's cooking and he had promised himself then he wouldn't deny himself such a pleasure again if an opportunity arose.

"I'd like that Gaara. But what do you want to eat?" Lee asked as they ascended the stairs knowing that the lodging would be stocked with plenty of food and he knew many recipes of the kinds of dishes that Gaara liked.

"How about curry?" Gaara suggested even though he himself was not a curry fan he knew Lee was. "And maybe a side of tempura chicken?"

"Sure." Lee said unlocking the door for them since he still had the key. Entering the flat he handed Gaara the key and headed to the kitchen looking around as he spoke. "It shouldn't be too long." He called as he opened the fridge slowly over looking his surroundings and the food at once.

"Alright." Gaara went about the flat double checking it just to be sure. He knew Lee would already have done so for the front of the flat. Finding nothing wrong he made his way back to the kitchen and sat at the table watching Lee cook. He couldn't say he disliked Lee's new look, but he did miss the spandex with the way it showed off Lee's body. Which brought his thoughts to what he had come to Konoha for. He wanted to have Lee, for himself and for Suna so that they could teach their people and himself taijutsu. It wasn't something that the people of Suna knew a lot of. He also wanted to keep Lee away from Neji. He wasn't quite sure why it had bothered him that Neji had asked Lee to lunch but it did and he was not going to allow it to happen again. Of course he knew Lee was special to him other wise he wouldn't take so much time out of his schedule to write him every week. When he didn't even do that for Naruto who he considered his best friend. Watching Lee cook he settled on the fact it was just that he didn't like Neji, which he didn't.

"Something on your mind Gaara?" Lee asked as he finished the curry and caught the red head staring off into the sink.

"Just thinking about why Neji asked you to lunch." Gaara admitted truthfully he was not very good at lying to Lee. Or lying in general when it came down to it. Lying was something he had found unessential even in his line of work he could just kill them if it came to that there was rarely any real reason to lie for a shinobi of his caliber.

"Well we are comrades." Lee reasoned getting the chicken ready his face slightly pink as he remembered something TenTen had said.

"Yeah but so are you and TenTen and she doesn't ask you to lunch and he didn't include her." Gaara eyed the green clad male with a steely glare telling him to cough up what he had left out.

"Well TenTen said he may have been trying to ask me out on a date." Lee turned almost scarlet as the word ask left his lips. "I think she was mistaken though so it must have been to discuss our new training." Lee smiled weakly he did not like Neji like that and he knew that Neji would never see him like that regardless of what TenTen thought.

"Are you sure he wasn't?" Gaara blinked not sure himself why he was concerned about it and almost mad that Neji would even think of asking Lee out, especially out on a date.

"Well no." Lee blushed again turning back to the chicken so he couldn't look into Gaara's aquamarine eyes.

"Well if he is don't go out with him." Gaara snapped before he could stop himself and immediately wondered where such violence was coming from when it had nothing to do with him. He knew it wasn't like Lee was his. 'Lee's not mine….' For some reason he found that thought echoing through him making him feel slightly hollow.

"…" Lee decided to ignore the angry tone in Gaara's voice since he knew that the red head never really had to deal with this outside of Temari and Shikamaru. And with how close he was to Shikamaru it didn't make sense for him to felt anything like this often. "I don't really see Neji like that and I highly doubt he sees me like that either." Lee said tartly and a long silence followed filled only by the sounds of the food cooking. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it would have been if it were Naruto but it was less than comfortable and left both of them with a lot of thoughts to think on.


	3. Chapter 3

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free. **

**A/N: You all are lucky I'm updating so soon! Well just let me know how I'm doing! But please tell me more than just to update. Being told to update doesn't inspire anyone. Well Enjoy! **

"So what brings you to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked as Lee set a plate of tempura chicken in front of him. He and Temari had shown up just as it was being fried only a few minutes after Gaara and Lee had begun talking again.

"Business." Gaara frowned at the glare that his sister gave him. "As the Kazekage of Suna I'm in need of a taijutsu master." He went on as his sister poked him slightly hinting that Lee was indeed in the room. "And since as our allies Konoha has three I thought we could borrow one." He looked at Lee and saw a slight blush spread across his cheeks. When Temari and Shikamaru had walked in they had been discussing taijutsu maneuvers that Gaara had recently learned over the years and Lee had been performing one and fell as the door opened when they came in. He had only fallen because part of his foot happened to be on the door as they opened it.

"I see." Shikamaru took a bite of the curry and didn't even glance at Lee as he assessed the situation. 'I wonder if Gaara knows that he's in love with Lee?' He shot Temari a look that told her they needed to talk later and began eating again. "This is pretty good curry Lee." He smiled at the taijutsu master and tried the tempura. "The chicken is good too."

"Thank you." Lee smiled back and Temari and Shikamaru picked up the fact that it was a different smile than the one that had been given to Gaara earlier that day. "So who do you have in mind to take with you?" Lee asked looking at Gaara. He suspected that Guy Sensei would be perfect or maybe that other taijutsu master he had met once in Konoha though he could never recall his name and he tried to think of who the third could be.

"…" Gaara gave Lee an odd look before answering. "I was going to suggest," 'Demand' "That you come to Suna to teach myself and my people." Gaara traded a look with Temari who nodded slightly at the decision to inform him already.

"Wait me?" Lee dropped his fork into his plate. "But I'm not a master!" He blushed deeply as much as he wished to have that title he had only gotten within inches of it, he was not yet a master.

"Yes you are." Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time smiling to each other. Both were quite shocked that Lee had not realized he was a master yet. He had been for quite some time.

"Didn't you already surpass Guy Sensei?" Shikamaru asked receiving a nod. "Aren't you already able to perform almost all if not all taijutsu moves?" Lee nodded again though a little slower. "Are you not qualified to be a master then?" 

"But I have not received the title!" Lee protested.

"Lee I just gave you the title and Guy Sensei was the one that suggested you in the first place." Gaara added causing Lee to faint. "Well I suppose this will take a little adjusting to for him." He smirked over at his sister they had made a bet on his reaction to the news that Guy Sensei had suggested it. He had won and now Temari would have to do his paperwork for a month when they got back. Of course he had made the bet so he would free time when Lee arrived with them because surely Tsunade wouldn't deny his demands.

Lee knew he wasn't out long but he found himself on the couch when he woke up he found that everyone was done eating they had been close to finished when he fainted though. They were sitting worriedly around him asking if he was alright. "I'm fine." Lee smiled sitting up slowly but finding it easier to just lay back down seeing that Gaara was more amused than anything. "Was it really Guy Sensei who said that?" Lee asked for the confirmation he could not get before fainting.

"It was." Gaara nodded. "I thought he had told you already." The Kazekage shook his head slightly. "But the final decision is between you and Tsunade I will only be suggesting" 'Demanding' "That you are the taijutsu master sent to Suna."

"I'd like to go!" Lee made a nice guy pose from the couch. "I'm honored that you would want me to teach you and your people taijutsu."

"I'd be honored if you did." Gaara smiled completely forgetting the fact his older sister and her boyfriend were in the room as he relaxed more.

Lee blushed slightly seeing Gaara smile at him and his words. He liked Gaara's smile but he rarely got to see it. "So when will you be seeing Tsunade-san?"

"It should be sometime this week." Gaara frowned recalling his schedule while telling Lee about it.

Beside them Temari and Shikamaru traded a look and got up leaving the room whispering to each other no longer following the conversation. "So is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru looked back at Gaara who was helping Lee to sit up and smiled slightly. "I think Gaara rather likes Lee."

Temari gave him a look that said 'I knew that already it's not new.' and motioned for him to continue.

"No Temari not in the good friends kind of way, I think Gaara is in love with Lee." Shikamaru shook his head slowly watching as his girlfriend's eyes almost bug out of her head. "You saw the way they interact right?"

"…" Temari took a deep breath so that she didn't scream. Instead she whispered dangerously. "Are you trying to be funny? Gaara doesn't understand love!"

"I know that." Shikamaru sighed. "But that doesn't make him incapable it just makes it that much more confusing for him." He looked her in the eye. "Gaara probably doesn't realize that he's in love with Lee and if he figures it out it I don't know what will happen but this is a good thing." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure Lee at least likes Gaara as well."

"…" Temari frowned. "But Gaara may tear himself apart if that's the case. I know that Gaara looks at Lee differently but still! Love?" She was finding it extremely hard to wrap her head around the fact that her younger brother was in love but she also couldn't deny the fact it's what all signs pointed to. Looking back at Gaara and Lee she saw him smiling and Lee hitting his shoulder playfully. She took a breath wanting for his reaction and was surprised to see him matching Lee's smile, the smile she now knew was just for Gaara. "If it's Lee though I think this might be okay." She sighed looking at her boyfriend. "What should we do?"

"Well at this point there is nothing we can do but help him when he realizes it himself. He will most likely go to you or Kankuro for advice when he realizes it." He sighed he could just picture Kankuro going on a rampage because his little brother was in love. He would most likely try to murder Lee the same way he had tried to murder him.

"Don't worry about Kankuro, he loves Gaara and we both understand that he doesn't need what most people in that area." Temari smiled she could see him murdering Lee just as easily as he had tried to kill her boyfriend. "But for now we should just watch and wait right?"

"Right." Shikamaru took her into his arms. "It's troublesome."

"It is." Temari agreed for the first time with that statement.


	4. Chapter 4

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**A/N: So I've decided I rather like this story... Though in my mind it feels sorta serious and not fun in the wording I like it. It seems closer to me than my previous stories in the fact that it reflects my own thoughts on some things. WOW TMI. None of you really care about that so let's just go with this is one of my current favorites to write so it will see more updates than my other stories. So please be kind and review it? Neh? **

It was a while after Lee left that Temari and Shikamaru entered the room to find that Gaara was on the couch thinking. "Is something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked sitting down near him.

"I was just thinking about Lee." Gaara admitted softly noticing the look that his sister and boyfriend exchanged. "I was just thinking about what Tsunade will say." He clarified and went on. "According to Lee Tsunade likes him well enough and will probably send him but he's worried about leaving Guy Sensei."

"…" Temari and Shikamaru exchanged another look before she spoke again. "Well I'm sure he'll get used to it. If not there is always the third master we could take with us."

"NO!" Gaara didn't quite shout he just said it so angrily that it shocked them. "It has to be Rock Lee." He insisted.

"…Why does it have to be Lee?" Temari pushed having wondered if Gaara even had a reason. He had been insisting upon Rock Lee from the day he suggested it a week ago. She gave Shikamaru a look to make him stop poking her in the side, which was his way of telling her to stop.

When Gaara didn't answer Shikamaru sighed. "It's okay if you don't have a reason Gaara. But there is always a reason and maybe this is one you need to think about." He shot Temari a look and sighed again 'troublesome' a small troublesome along with it.

"I have a reason." Gaara asserted. He knew he had a reason but he could not quite place his finger on what Neji asking Lee to lunch had to do with anything. Of course it was right after reading that he settled the idea for a taijutsu master was indeed the right decision. An idea that had been sitting around going nowhere since he had become Kazekage because he had suggested it but had seen little reason to implement it until now. "Temari…" Gaara looked up at his sister with a thoughtful and questioning expression. "I think I like Lee."

Temari smiled. "Well of course you like Lee or your sand defenses would have blocked his contact and you wouldn't have invited him to cook for you." She was actually taken quite off guard when she had come to their lodging to find Lee's cooking waiting for them.

"That's true." Gaara frowned and Shikamaru gave his girlfriend a worried look. "I don't know if that's why it has to be Lee but it has to be Lee." Gaara got up suddenly and left without another word. He quickly disappeared in the trees before his sister or her company could say anything else.

"…" Temari looked at the now closed door and sighed. "Well Gaara needs some time to think." She looked at her boyfriend and frowned.

"You shouldn't have pushed that." He sighed shaking his head. "Now Gaara is going to tear himself apart looking for that answer then he'll do it again when he figures out that it's one that he doesn't like."

"I'm sorry." Temari sighed as well. "I don't think it will be that bad though. Gaara has never openly told me that he liked someone, usually he just acts it without anyone really being told. That means that he has already been thinking about it to begin with." She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist. "Since he's gone want to make use of the time?" 

"Your so troublesome." He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You know maybe we should give Kankuro the heads up though."

"I will later." Temari smiled pulling him towards the back. "For now make use of the time I'm here."

Gaara sat in his favorite tree in Konoha, it was near the training fields. He didn't really know why it was his favorite tree. But he did remember watching Lee practice there a few times with his team while he remained hidden of course. But when he thought back to those few times he vaguely remembered the knowing look that Guy Sensei had given the tree before starting their practices and the glances Lee had thrown in that direction during them. He was never confronted so he assumed they must not have minded too much. It had been a few years since then though. Shaking away the thoughts of the past Gaara tried to think about the present. 'Why does it have to be Lee?' He let the thought linger a little before picking out all the answers his mind threw at him in a random order. 'It has to be Lee because I see Lee differently. It has to be Lee because he is the only I trust enough to train me in any form of jutsu. It must be Lee because Lee is the best taijutsu master any where near Suna. It has to be Lee because Lee is Lee.' Gaara nodded to himself as he decided all of these to be true.

He sat there a minute letting the answers he found sink in and he discovered it only left him more questions. 'Why do I see Lee differently? Why do I trust Lee? What is Lee to me? Why Lee?' He gripped his hair trying to understand why his answers only led him to more questions and the same question appeared again and he did not know the answers to these questions either. "Why does it have to be Lee?" He asked himself aloud with a sigh. 'It has to be Lee because he is special.' Is what his mind provided instantly but when he pushed the thought further into why the thought collapsed and refused to give him anymore answers. 'What is Lee to me?' Gaara sighed knowing he was getting nowhere and he decided to see if Lee might know the answers. It never occurred to him that going to the person in question was not exactly the right move.

Lee had just arrived home when he realized that he had forgotten to buy his groceries for the week. Today was his normal shopping day and he would be out of food in no time if didn't go buy any. Taking a quick look into his cabinets and his refrigerator he dashed out the door with a mental list of necessities. It was as he was picking up the ingredients for curry that he went over the events of that afternoon making him smile so brightly the other customers almost ran in fear of the dazzling whiteness of his teeth. 'I hope I get to go to Suna with Gaara.' Picking up the rest of his necessities he made his way to the checkout still thinking about it. 'I wonder why he choose me though. I mean surely Guy Sensei or that other master are more suited, and probably more diplomatically correct for the job. I really am only of the taijutsu masters, I'm sure any of us would do.' Lee's smile faded a bit as he paid and made his way home. It wasn't that the thought depressed him it just meant that Tsunade may decide on one of the other more qualified masters. Nearing his apartment he pushed his thoughts aside and rounded the corner.

"Lee." Gaara called from in front of the green clad ninja's building.

"Gaara!" Lee smiled happily. They hadn't parted less than two hours ago but it was rare for Gaara to visit him and he was genuinely happy that he had. "What brings you to my place?" Lee hid his blush well as he looked at his dingy apartment building. Gaara had been there many times but every time made Lee feel embarrassed to be living there not that he could afford anything else on his pay.

"I needed to talk to you." He almost faltered as he realized that talking to Lee about it really wouldn't bring him a lot of clarity. "Can I come up?"

"Sure." Lee smiled opening the complex door and allowing Gaara inside. "So what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Well I just realized that you don't know much about Suna." The Kazekage smirked. "So I'm here to catch you up."

"But we don't know that I'll be sent." The Konoha ninja smiled softly as he opened his door, he was extremely glad the cleaning was done recently.

Taking a seat on the couch the red head smirked. "It would still be useful to show Tsunade that you are well informed."

Lee nodded moving towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home I have to put these away." He noticed that his friend was already doing so. Putting the groceries away in record time he returned to the living room. Taking his customary seat at his desk he looked over at his friend. "So what do I need to know about Suna?"


	5. Chapter 5

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free. **

**A/N: Well there must be something wrong with me that's all I can say about this updating business. But this chapter has a dedication. It's dedicated to my ex-best friend DazedDoomsday on (extremely aware how weird that sounds mind you). Though she won't know cause we aren't talking I'm still gonna do it because Shikamaru is her favorite character and ShikaTem is her favorite pairing for him. SO on with it! **

It had been a few days since Gaara arrived and Lee had seen him at least once everyday to be taught about Suna. The meeting was drawing closer and would be taking place that night. Lee frowned. 'What if I'm just not good enough? I am only of the many taijutsu masters… And I'm the only one who can only use taijutsu!'

"Lee." Gaara frowned looking over at him as they ate lunch with Naruto and Hinata. "It will be fine." 'I'll be demanding there's no way that she can refuse.' He never had figured out why it had to be Lee and he had decided that for now it didn't matter as long as he got his way.

"Gaara's right." Naruto smiled patting his shoulder. "There's no way that hag won't…." He was interrupted as Hinata elbowed him slightly. "Hinata." He whined.

"Naruto you know I don't like it when you refer to Tsunade like that." Hinata said quietly. She had really changed after getting closer to Naruto, it wasn't that she wasn't still soft spoken no it was that she now had the confidence to make herself heard.

Naruto pouted a bit before continuing. "There really is no way that Tsunade will refuse Lee. I mean Gaara wants it to be you and you're the best at taijutsu!"

"Naruto and Gaara are right." Hinata said touching Lee's hand lightly. "Everything will be fine." She smiled sweetly.

"Your right!" Lee stood doing a 'nice guy' pose that didn't fool any of them about how nervous he was but they all laughed and smiled and told him that was the spirit he needed to succeed. "Yosh!" Lee sat down again and challenged Naruto to see who could eat their ramen faster.

"That was fun." Hinata smiled as they left Lee and Gaara after leaving the ramen shop where Naruto had just won the eating contest.

"Yeah it was." Naruto smiled grabbing her hand.

"Your going to miss him." Hinata squeezed his hand pulling him closer to her side as a child ran by.

"Yeah I will. I don't think anyone who knows Lee wouldn't miss him." He said smiling softly. "He's so cheerful it's infectious and he is the Green Beast of Konoha. I know even Sakura will miss him." He said as they passed the shop that Ino and Choji now ran. "And I know that Kakashi and Iruka will have to deal with Guy Sensei's tears." He said as they passed the school where the two teachers were trying to be sneaky and make out while school was not in session.

"But that's not what I meant Naruto." Hinata frowned.

"I won't be lonely as long as you're here." Naruto leaned into her a bit kissing her neck before straightening. He sighed as they reached her house where she lived with her cousin. "He won't be happy. Should we let Lee tell him or should we warn him?"

"That's a tough call." Hinata spotted TenTen inside the gate and frowned. "I think he's training right now so waiting would be best unless we want TenTen to die."

"Good point." He sighed and they entered heading towards them to watch their training.

"So Lee how are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked as Lee sat next to him on the couch at Gaara's lodging. Temari was in the back talking to Gaara about the details.

"I'm not quite sure." Lee smiled slightly. "I'm a little nervous because I'm not a diplomat."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Shikamaru smiled widely. "Because I'm going to Suna too."

"You are?" Lee looked up at Shikamaru in surprise.

"Yeah. I went to Tsunade a few days after I heard Temari was coming and I set up an arrangement. Of course I knew about your selection as well though." Shikamaru looked back towards where Gaara and his girlfriend were talking. "You know me and Temari have been dating for some years now right?" Lee nodded. They had started dating before Gaara had left to be Kazekage. "Well I asked Tsunade if I could marry Temari, she had agreed and we arranged that if she said yes I could go to Suna. I proposed today." Shikamaru smiled happily. "She said she'd need Gaara's permission before she said yes so I'm hoping things are going well back there."

"…" Lee looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "I'm sure Gaara will give her permission!"

"Your right Lee, I did." Gaara came out from the back followed by a smiling Temari. "We will have to inform Tsunade when we meet with her."

"Yosh!" Lee made a 'nice guy' pose and they headed out the door to meet with the leader of Konoha village.

**Can't wait can you? **


	6. Chapter 6

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Random Side note: This whole fanfiction is dedicated to my inner circle. **

**A/N: Wow you guys are like so lucky! Anyway I think I totally forgot to warn about OOCness... Yeah I guess I thought it would be given for me... I forget new readers and all that jazz. Well there will be a large to moderate amount of oocness. If you don't like that the story is just now starting to get really good so feel free to turn back now. For those of you undisturbed by this news enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing too? Eh? **

"So she said yes?" Tsunade looked over at Shikamaru, Lee, and finally Gaara; who was now dressed in his Kazekage garb and looking completely relaxed in it even though just minutes before entering the office he had been fiddling with it. It was some time into the meeting but she had yet to give them an answer about Lee even after he had given her facts about Suna that most people did not know facts that the previous diplomats had not even known before hand.

"Yes." Shikamaru smiled happily. "So I can accompany Lee as the diplomat and he can train the people of Suna in taijutsu." He pushed as she had yet to make the decision on that.

"Well I'm happy for you." She smiled ignoring the last part. "So when will the wedding be?"

"We haven't decided." Shikamaru sighed mentally he knew she was testing their patience like he told them she would. Sparing Lee a glance he saw his smile falter slightly before replacing it with a brighter more hopeful one. Gaara looked stony. Somehow after having dated Temari for years he had begun to read into Gaara and understand him better than his siblings could. He knew that was because he was an outside party and not held to the truths they had to live through but Temari did her best to fill him on those as well. A long moment of silence followed and all three looked at her expectantly.

"I see. Well as to Lee going to Suna to teach taijutsu I have yet to make a decision." Tsunade smirked at way they reacted all of them faltering in their expression except for the Kazekage who glared murderously. "But I will discuss it with Guy before making my decision so for now please leave me to discuss it with the Kazekage." She motioned for Lee and Shikamaru to leave the office and waited for them to do so before addressing Gaara. "So you want to borrow Lee?"

"I do." Gaara fixed her with an icy look. "I will not take anyone else for this position."

"I see." Tsunade clapped her hands and Guy entered through the window where she had him waiting. "What do you think Guy?" She was slightly disappointed that Gaara didn't seem at all phased even though Guy had been waiting out sensing range.

"I think it is splendid for Lee and the Kazekage to grow closer in friendship and develop their love and youth together!"

'Love?' Gaara frowned but pushed the thought away without a second thought it could be dealt with after it was decided that Lee would be returning with him.

"I see." Tsunade eyed Gaara for a reaction to word that was tattooed on his forehead but she knew he did not fully understand. "I will allow it." She said after a few minutes silence. "It will take two days to get all the paper work done so in the meantime I want you and Lee to inform anyone that he wishes to inform. Guy I would like you to inform your team at tomorrows training I don't think they will take it lightly." She smiled. "Now let's tell Lee the good news." It was not unexpected when Lee fainted when it was Guy to tell him but it made Tsunade laugh to see it none the less.

Team Guy met around nine thirty everyday to train. This was a fact Gaara knew from when he had been staying in Konoha a few years ago. It seemed that that much had not changed he found as he sat in favorite tree watching them. 'I wonder how they will take it?' Gaara thought recalling the word Guy Sensei had used that had struck a cord at the meeting. 'Love…' Recalling the context he knew that Guy meant that he was in love with Lee and it surprised him that he could not disagree that his actions would to most normal people look like love. But as he was not normal and he was not sure what his actions meant. Actually he wasn't even sure if they were even in his usual range of action. Watching the team practice he came to the conclusion that Guy would tell them about their teammate leaving after they had finished which left him plenty of time to ponder on it.

'Gaara's here.' Lee thought as he began his team training he had done his own personal training before hand and was now sparring with TenTen while doing his best not to try to spot Gaara in the tree. He failed miserably and ended up sailing into a tree from a kick delivered by usual weapons specialist.

"Something wrong Lee?" Neji asked as TenTen beat him. "It's unusual for that trick to work on you unless your distracted. Neji said helping him up from the place he landed.

"I'm a little distracted." Lee smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. 'I wonder how they will take the news?' He looked over at Guy Sensei who nodded in agreement to his silent question. "Actually I have something to tell you." Lee swallowed quietly as they looked at him expectantly. Smiling as bright as he could while thinking about how much he would miss them he went on. "I'm going to be going to Suna with Gaara to train the ninja there as taijutsu master." He scratched the back of his head as a moment of silence passed as they allowed it to sink in.

"Your going to Suna?" Neji was the fist to speak and the shocked look on his face was nothing to how he was feeling inside. 'He's leaving…He's really leaving….I won't see him again…I thought that…' He cut that train of thought to hear Lee confirm it as truth a happier smile overtaking his saddened one. 'He wants to go.' Neji smiled as well as he could as he felt his heart freeze before shattering. He knew that if it came to rejection he would smile and wish Lee luck but it was harder in practice than he had thought. Of course Lee had turned him down for the lunch dates for training but he thought that he would have more chances. He wanted to run. Instead he strengthened his smile. "That's good news Lee. You finally got recognized as a Master." He patted his shoulder and they discussed the details.

In the tree Gaara felt a slight anger when Neji touched Lee but he ignored it and continued to watch. He knew Lee would be less homesick if he was able to say goodbye properly. So he left the tree to go bother Shikamaru, who he had somehow grown close to since he and Temari had started dating. It was almost like having another sibling.

TenTen also congratulated Lee while eyeing Neji suspiciously. The only one who was completely unaware of Neji's feelings towards Lee was Lee himself. She wouldn't confront him now, she really wasn't looking forward to the training that would ensue afterwards. When Neji was upset he didn't talk about it he just threw himself into training usually dragging her with him. She sighed mentally her best friend was so stupid sometimes. 'Why doesn't he just tell Lee before he leaves? It may not change things but it will save him the regret later on.' Looking over at him she saw the pained expression in his eyes that only she noticed because no one else was allowed to see it. 'Guess I'm left picking up the pieces again.' She loved Neji too but she knew that he had no interest in her that way and this song and dance was getting old but there was no way she could leave him like that.

Team training ended shortly after as none of them felt like training anymore so Guy Sensei, who was also saddened by Lee leaving ended it early and took them all to ramen.


	7. Chapter 7

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**A/N: SHOCKING! I still have the first chapter of this story sitting in the document section. That's like insane since it only gets like 60 days in there. I'm not quite sure what got into me but you might as well reap the benefits right? **

"Neji…" TenTen looked over at her comrade as they left the ramen shop where they had stayed to talk after Lee and Guy Sensei had left. "It will be okay." She patted his shoulder her own eyes saddened. It wasn't that she wouldn't miss Lee herself, she couldn't think of anyone that knew Lee that wouldn't miss him. But she wasn't completely unhappy because this meant that Neji just might be able to get over the boy he had been in love with for years.

"Eventually." Neji whispered as they arrived at his house. "Do you want to train with me?"

"Sure." TenTen smiled and they entered spotting Naruto and Hinata sitting on the porch waiting for them. 

"Hey TenTen, Neji!" Naruto called out to them loudly a piece of watermelon in his hand.

"Naruto, Hinata." Neji nodded towards them sitting next to his cousin and TenTen sat down next to him taking a piece of watermelon. "So did you know Lee is leaving?" All three of them could hear the sadness in Neji's voice and knew that all three of them would be keeping him company in training for days straight.

"Yes. We heard yesterday." Hinata said resting her hand on his knee. "We were going to tell you but you were training with TenTen and it really was Lee's place."

Neji just nodded getting up and heading towards their home's private training area.

"It'll be okay TenTen." Hinata sighed looking after him.

"Eventually I think it might." She smiled weakly. "I think it's just going to be really hard for awhile." She got up. "Well if don't mind I better go make sure he doesn't do something stupid again."

"…" Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look as she followed him. "It's really sad how she loves him but he will never love her." Hinata shook her head before placing it on Naruto's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto pulled her closer kissing her forehead as they both thought of what Neji was going through.

'Why Lee? Am I not good enough?' Neji thought as he hit the post with enough force to make it shake. It was no where near what Lee did when he was training that hard but for Neji it was unheard of with his control to waste so much energy on a post was unheard of. 'Why do you want to go to Suna?' Neji flitted around the posts landing blows on each of them at speeds that would surprise most. It wasn't Lee speed but it was fast. 'Is it because Gaara's there?' He felt the post break beneath his blow but he ignored it as he continued. He felt TenTen enter but didn't pay her any mind. 'I know Lee wanted to be a Master but can't he stay here? Why Lee? Can't the Kazekage choose anyone?' Neji growled as TenTen jumped in to stop him from breaking another post and they began sparring.

'He's really upset.' TenTen noted as she noticed not one but three broken posts. It wasn't like any normal sparring that happened during training. If she took a misstep or missed a parry she was going to be seriously injured and that wouldn't stop Neji. He was blind in his own thoughts to what he was doing. His body was acting without his need to tell it what to do. Sighing mentally she began to put herself completely into the fight to avoid the serious injuries that would ensue if she didn't.

"So who else do you need to tell?" Guy Sensei was asking Lee as they walked down the street. "I know you'll need to tell the rest of your friends." He was doing his best not to show his own sadness at his favorite student leaving the village.

"Well I still need to tell Sakura, Ino and Choji, as well Kiba and Shino." Lee smiled as he headed towards the hospital where Sakura worked. The flower shop that Ino and Choji ran was on the way there as was the pet shop that Kiba and Shino had recently opened. "I think I'll do it alone though." Lee smiled up at his sensei. "You have a mission report to finish anyway."

"Your right my youthful student!" Guy Sensei smiled hugging Lee and for once not crying. "I'll visit you tomorrow." He said before jumping off while wiping away his unshed tears.

Lee wiped his eyes before entering the flower shop. "Lee! What a surprise!" Ino came up to him smiling followed by Choji. "It's been awhile since you stopped by how are you?"

"I'm pretty good." Lee smiled looking at the happy couple and around their well cared for shop. "I actually came with some news."

"What kind of news?" Choji asked quietly. He had lost a lot of weight and was looking extremely healthy.

"Well I'm going to be going to Suna with Shikamaru." He knew that everyone was aware of Shikamaru's plans to go to Suna if Temari said yes. "I'm going to be going as taijutsu master." He smiled widely.

"That's great news Lee!" Ino smiled happily for him. "I bet this makes you really happy." She hugged him. "I'm so glad." Letting him go she gave him a serious look. "But keep an eye on Shikamaru he's not allowed to have a child before we do."

"Ino." Choji poked his wife in the shoulder smiling widely at Lee. "You'll be missed Lee you always cheered the flowers up when you visited." He gave Lee a small hug. Lee really was like the bright point of Konoha with his never fading smile. Even in war times that smile had given them hope.

"Well I best go tell everyone else. I'll buy some flowers for Sakura though." Lee smiled picking out Sakura's favorite flower.

"Well good luck Lee. Let us know when your leaving and we'll come see you off." Ino smiled as he left then exchanged a look with her husband. "He will be missed."

"Your right." Choji agreed. "I hope Neji's not taking it too bad. I don't think knows how much people here rely on his smile to make their own problems seem like nothing."

"I don't think he does." Ino looked down at her barren stomach and wanted to cry. Even though she had said that to Lee it was because his smile was giving her hope. But all the doctors had said she would be unable to bear children because of what happened to her on one of their missions. "I'm going to miss that smile. It made everything seem alright." Ino started crying on her husband's shoulder and he held her before they closed shop early to try once again for a child they might never be granted.

"Lee!" Kiba almost yelled as he entered the shop. "Finally decide to get a pet?" He laughed heartily. Shino was behind the counter quietly watching his lover. They couldn't legally get married but they did live together.

Lee smiled brightly at them. "No not this time. Though they are all so cute!" He looked around at all the pets. There were a few puppies with their mother, a few lizards, fish, and a few insects.

"So what brings you?" Shino asked from the counter.

"I have some news." Lee smiled and they looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to be going to Suna with Shikamaru and teaching the people there taijutsu as a taijutsu master!" He smiled even brighter and they found themselves smiling along with him.

"That's great Lee!" Kiba smiled widely Akamaru barked from the back hearing his master's voice. He had been badly injured on their last mission together. It wasn't life threatening or anything but it brought the air around them down. But seeing Lee smile like everything would work out was encouraging to their spirits.

"That's good news." Shino said quietly. "Have you told Sakura or her patients yet?" Both of them knew that Lee volunteered out at the hospital. 'He will be missed and I don't think he even realizes how much.' He glanced at Kiba and then to the back. 'It will be alright Akamaru is getting better.'

"I haven't told them yet. I'm headed there after here." He showed them the flowers which they knew were for Sakura, they were for an apology for his leaving they knew. "I hope she doesn't kill me." He smiled wider and they laughed.

"I don't think she'll kill you. After all you were just a volunteer." Kiba smiled. "Well you better get up there before it closes though. Let us know when your leaving and we'll come see you off." He smiled as Lee left.

"This is really going to hurt the village's cheerfulness." Shino stated as Kiba went past him to check on his beloved partner.

"Of course." Kiba said petting his loyal companion. "But if he wants to go we can't stop him. And Tsunade must have agreed. Though I'm not entirely sure she knows how big a role he plays to a lot of villagers."

"Probably not." Shino noticed the early closing of the flower shop. "I doubt she knows just how many people that smile affects."

Reaching the hospital Lee looked up at it his smile faltering slightly. He liked working as a volunteer there. He would miss everyone but he wanted to go to Suna. He wanted to teach taijutsu. He mentally swore that he would write everyone as he entered. Sakura wasn't hard to find as he approached his usual section. She was sitting at her desk looking over some charts.

"Did you come to work today Lee?" She asked not looking up.

"No." Lee smiled sheepishly as he pushed the flowers in front of her chart.

"Lee…" Sakura dropped the chart and looked up at him. The only times he brought flowers to her was either when someone died that was under her wing which thankfully didn't happen often. Or he was apologizing for something.

"I am going to be going to Suna and I won't be able to volunteer out here anymore." He frowned slightly before smiling. "I'm going to be teaching the people of Suna taijutsu as a taijutsu master."

"…." Sakura looked at him to see if he was serious then gasped as it sank in. "Oh Lee!" She stood coming around her desk to hug him the flowers being gently placed on her desk. "That's great Lee!" She hugged him tighter not wanting to admit she would miss him to herself yet. They had long gotten over the one sided love he had for her and it was gone. But he was someone that had been there for her when Sasuke left and now that Sasuke was back and in the hospital with no signs of recovery she needed his smile to carry her through.

"I'm going to miss everyone." Lee said hugging her back. "I don't think I'll be able to tell all of the patients will you do that for me?" He said pushing her to be an arm's length away.

Sakura nodded looking down at her desk where her favorite flower was sitting. "You'll be missed Lee." She smiled softly. "By everyone you know that right?"

Lee laughed heartily and smiled. "I'm just one of many of the villagers I won't be missed for too long I'm sure." He gave her a nice guy pose and she laughed.

"No Lee you are one of a kind and you will be sorely missed." She smiled sweetly. "I won't be the only one missing you either." She thought of all the past patients that had said Lee's smile had brought them hope, of all of their friends that needed his smile like she did, and she knew that Lee didn't have a clue how special he really was. "But I'm sure Suna will benefit from our loss. Lucky Gaara." She laughed. "It will most likely bring his mood to new heights." She could just picture the stoic man smiling and it made her want to laugh.

"I hope it does." Lee smiled a soft smile.

Sakura took note that the smile Lee was wearing was the one he wore when talking about her for the longest time. "Don't worry Lee no one is immune to your smile." Sakura smiled then turned her desk where she heard her pager going off. "Well I've got to run it seems a patient needs me. Let me know when you leave I'll see you off!" She calling grabbing her pager before dashing off down the hall.

Getting home he smiled to himself. 'I will be missed.' Was all he thought before he fell asleep with no clue how true that statement was.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lee…" Gaara looked over at his friend as they ate breakfast together. Lee had shown up at his door rather early that morning. "Is something wrong?" Having slept a bit longer the night before Gaara was in a relatively great mood since compared to his usual one hour he had been able to get five hours of sleep.

"I just didn't think about how much I would miss everyone." Lee admitted sadly. He knew he would miss his friends any idiot would know that. But having gone around the day before seeing their saddened expressions just before they congratulated him was not helping in the realization that he loved it here and it was the only home he had ever known.

"…" Gaara looked at Shikamaru, who had also joined them for breakfast, for help. Gaara didn't really know what to say on that matter. After all the few people he cared about were in Konoha and Suna.

"I'm going to miss them too." Shikamaru said looking over at Lee. "But that's not to say I don't want to leave. I love Temari and want to be with her. As long as that out weighs my pain at leaving I can do it. So all you need to do Lee is think about why your leaving and it will become easier and less painful."

"Yosh!" Lee made a sudden nice guy pose. "Your right! Your youthful thinking has saved me!" Lee smiled brightly before sitting down to eat again.

Gaara and Shikamaru exchanged a look. They had both seen right through that and neither really liked Lee faking being ok in their presence but they let it slide as Temari entered the room. "Do you always take this long to get ready?" Shikamaur eyed his fiancé playfully.

"No." Temari smirked and winked before taking her seat. "I take longer."

"Lee let's go visit Naruto." Gaara said as Lee finished his food.

"That's a good idea." Lee's smile felt a touch more genuine as they got up. "At this time he's most likely bothering the ramen shop owner for handouts."

Gaara smirked at how Naruto that was. "Well then let's go buy him a bowl.

Temari looked over at her brother and Lee and smiled softly to herself before looking over at her fiancé. "So wanna go shopping?"

Shikamaru gave her a look like a deer caught in the headlights. "That's the first time you've asked me instead of just dragging me into it."

"Is it bad that I asked?" She gave him a sweet smile that told of terrible things if he answered wrong.

"It's not bad just nice." Shikamaru took her hand kissing it. "I love you."

Temari smiled pulling him closer with her hand. "I love you. Now let's go shopping."

"Naruto!" Lee called out to him as the owner and him were arguing about the merits of handouts.

"Lee!" Naruto turned away from the owner who huffed off annoyed.

"Would you like some ramen?" Gaara asked coming up behind Lee placing a hand on his shoulder almost leaning over in a possessive way.

"Sure!" Naruto turned around to see Neji in the stand eating already TenTen sitting next to him her arm in a sling. 'Wait…Didn't Lee say that he told Gaara about the lunch dates?' He glanced back at Lee and Gaara who was possessively looking over Lee's shoulder. '….Does Gaara lo-like Lee?'

"Something wrong Naruto?" Lee looked over at Gaara who quickly removed his hand then back at Naruto. "Let's eat." Lee entered the shop followed by the other two. 'I wonder why Gaara looked so…' He couldn't quite place the look Gaara had given him but it was something he had never seen Gaara have made him shiver slightly but not in a bad way it made him want to give into the thoughts he sometimes had about his red headed friend. Though he didn't really know if it would be a good idea to try to hug Gaara much less hold him close.

TenTen felt Naruto and Gaara enter and she knew it would be with Lee. Looking worriedly over at Neji she saw that his eyes were already glued on him as he called out to them.

"Neji, TenTen!" Lee waved joining them at the bar he took a seat next to Neji and Gaara sat down next to him he didn't need to look at him to know that Gaara was upset. 'Why would Gaara be upset about me sitting with my team?' "What happened to your arm TenTen?"

Neji cringed when attention was brought to the injury he had given her. It was in their training and the only reason it hadn't gotten worse was that Naruto and Hinata had come in just in time. Naruto had stepped in and knocked him out or TenTen would have been hurt much worse.

"It was a training accident." She smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt much." She looked at Neji as she said this more as if she was telling him than Lee.

"Well let's eat!" Naruto exclaimed not wanting to go over the events of the training anymore. He ordered his food as well as his companions and they sat talking and eating for quite awhile. He noted Gaara's odd behavior towards Neji and he knew he was right. 'But he doesn't know it.' He sighed mentally and looked at Lee. 'He looks totally oblivious to the fact that they are vying for his attention.' They weren't being extremely obvious or anything just the air around them was of dominant males over a woman they both wanted.

Lee was also picking up some sort of vibe but was thinking it was his fault. 'Did I make them mad? Is it awkward? I thought they got along well…' Lee looked over at Naruto and saw that he was glaring at Neji and shaking his head. Looking back at Neji he saw him frown and sigh before turning to TenTen and saying something quietly while she nodded.

"Well we need to be going." TenTen stood slowly. "Be sure to let us know when your leaving Lee." She gave Naruto a look relaying that Neji wasn't in a train til he drops mood before leaving.

Naruto smiled to Lee and Gaara. "Lately Neji has been in a bad mood." He nodded as if to assert that he was right. "Don't let it get to you."

"That's true." Lee nodded as well looking over at Gaara and striking up at conversation about the ramen he was eating and the air around them became more relaxed.

Naruto looked at them talking and knew he was right about Gaara and he suspected Lee didn't feel much differently but was more aware of his own feelings. 'I'm sure Neji picked up on that to… This is not going to be pleasant.'

"Neji…" TenTen said as she followed him to their most commonly used private training spot.

"TenTen he likes him." Neji said slowly before punching a tree. "Lee likes Gaara." He punched the tree again. TenTen remained silent as he went on continuing to punch the tree. "I don't have a chance…Lee already likes someone." The tree groaned from his punch. "I love him." He punched the tree once more leaving a dent before turning back to TenTen. "What should I do?"

TenTen thought a moment, this wasn't the first time he had asked her this but he rarely talked about it. "I don't know Neji, this is a mission just as much as Lee wants to go. The fact that Lee likes Gaara…Well I don't know that for a fact but it seems like it yes." She couldn't bring herself to tell him that he most likely stood no chance but she knew her facial expression was that was all too telling.

Neji looked at her and understood. "I need to be alone." He said quietly and turned away from her. He knew she would watch over him to make sure he didn't hurt himself as he began training but he didn't care.

"Gaara…" Naruto looked over at his friend as Lee left them to go meet up with Guy Sensei.

"Yes Naruto?" Gaara drew his eyes away from Lee's retreating figure.

"Why…Why does it have to be Lee? Do you know?" Naruto knew Gaare probably wouldn't be able to answer but he could tell he had been thinking about it. And he knew this would be a good time to talk about it.

"I…I don't know Naruto." Gaara looked past him over his shoulder before standing and waiting for him to follow as they took off on a walk. "I know he's special and it has to be Lee for this but I don't know why."

Naruto frowned he could tell Gaara was asking for his opinion but he wasn't sure how he could tell him what he thought without it freaking him out. "Well if you want my opinion you will have to be extremely open minded." He gave him a very serious look.

"…" Gaara frowned slightly quickly thinking about the possible ideas that Naruto could have ranging from the impossible to the unthinkable which was Naruto's way of everything. "Tell me."

"…" Naruto evaluated the serious look that was returned and sighed. 'How do I say this?' A few moments passed and Gaara didn't look away his eyes demanding an answer. "It's not something I can tell you all of." Naruto finally said slowly and he nodded. "I know you know that you like Lee…" He nodded again slowly not quite understanding what that had to do with anything. "It has to do with that." Naruto concluded telling Gaara anymore than that was a very bad idea.

"…" Gaara gave him a confused look.

"I know that it doesn't make sense yet Gaara. But I can't tell you why either until you understand it better yourself. Knowing you like Lee is a start though so go from there." Naruto smiled.

"…" Gaara nodded slowly and they continuing walking and ended up near the ninja academy. Looking around he began thinking about what Naruto said. 'I like Lee…' He let the thought sink in but found no new thoughts emerged.

"So when will you be leaving?" Naruto looked over at Gaara trying to bring back conversation.

"The end of the week." Gaara looked unseeingly at the streets they passed. "I wonder if Lee will be ready by then…" 

"…" Naruto looked over at him frowning. "I'm sure Lee will be ready. He's really looking forward to it." Naruto knew Lee also liked Gaara and he had a feeling that before the week was up he would be approached by Lee as well. He was each of their's best friend after all. From then Lee wasn't discussed as they spent time catching up. And Naruto made sure to make him promise to write him back every week.


	9. Chapter 9

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free. **

**A/N: As I'm sure all of my regulars have noticed there must be something wrong with me to update this often and this quickly on a story... Couldn't tell you why... Actually when I first starting writing this I didn't plan for it to be posted nor to be this long... Well I at least hope your enjoying it! So be sure to drop me a line, leave a review, alert, or fave and let me know you do enjoy it!**

"Naruto… Can I talk to you?" Lee asked looking over at his blonde friend as they enjoyed ramen the day before his departure.

"Sure what about?" Naruto looked over at the busy browed ninja. He was dreading this discussion since he had a similar one with Gaara.

Lee blushed and looked away slightly. "Do you want to come over to my place? I don't really want to talk about here."

"Sure." Naruto inhaled what was left of his ramen and followed Lee to his apartment. He was actually surprised that Gaara hadn't been around at all that day as they hung out. Though he realized this was Gaara's way of letting Lee prepare to leave behind almost everyone he knew. "So what is it?" Naruto asked taking his seat on the couch as Lee sat at his desk.

"Well…" Lee looked over at the letter Gaara had sent to him to alert him of this visit. It was one of the few things he had not packed yet, otherwise most of his belongings were in just as many duffel bags as he could carry the rest having been sent ahead to Suna to make Lee's room livable for his arrival. "Where should I start…?'

"I know you like Gaara." Naruto spoke up after a few minutes of waiting. "I'm not sure exactly how much but I know you haven't liked Sakura in years." The blonde gave him a look asking him to challenge his assessment.

"Your not wrong." Lee smiled weakly. "I haven't liked Sakura for quite awhile now…" He paused. "But I don't know when I started to like Gaara… And I'm not sure what I should do about it either. I mean Gaara doesn't quite understand the concept of love yet." He began wringing his hands together in an almost nervous fashion. "I mean how can I be so close all the time and not want to act?"

"I know Lee." Naruto smiled softly. He had always known Lee was smart but he was also aware that he was too kind as well. "I don't think now is a good time either, but I don't think Gaara will never understand. Actually I think your being around him will make him understand a lot faster. You are after all the most caring ninja I've ever seen!"

"Thanks Naruto." Lee smiled brightly. "I'm also worried about Neji… He's been acting odd lately." He recalled the way he had looked almost depressed when they ate lunch Neji's eyes never quite meeting his own.

Naruto mentally thanked TenTen for watching over Neji. "Don't worry about Neji, you know losing a teammate is a big deal even if it is just a mission."

"I suppose your right." Lee frowned as he found himself wanting to discuss Gaara more but berated himself for almost putting Naruto in the middle. Silence seemed to fill the air after Lee spoke.

"I'm okay with you talking about Gaara." Naruto finally said. 'It's almost like trying to pull teeth just to get him to talk sometimes. I guess his stubbornness can be bad as well as good.'

"It's alright Naruto, your words earlier have told me not to give up hope. I just can't seem to get him off my mind." Lee smiled before standing up and fetching one of their favorite past times for while they were there. "Want to play?"

"You know it!" Naruto smiled brightly at the game Lee was fetching.

"Gaara?" Temari tried for the fourth time to get her brother's attention as he sat on the couch staring into space. It wasn't an unusual past time or anything but he was starting to mutter things under his breath and she was getting really curious about his thoughts.

"Yes?" Gaara finally answered turning to her with cool eyes.

"You were muttering something… Care to talk about it?" She smiled hopefully but was not expecting him to share as he rarely did.

"I was just thinking about the living arrangements I made for Lee and then what arrangements I should make for you and Shikamaru." Gaara answered quickly. He did not want to admit that the thought of how close Lee's room was to his had crossed his mind. He wasn't even sure why it had if he were honest.

"I see." She sat down next to him and smiled. "You know Gaara if you ever feel like talking to me about anything I'm always here ok?"

"…" He looked at his sister for the first time and actually realized that she was indeed a good source for advice, maybe even more helpful than Naruto. He had been thinking on what his friend had said to him days ago and it still didn't make sense. "Temari I have something I want to ask… When I say I like Lee what does it mean?"

Temari blinked rapidly. She had not been expecting that kind of question. "What do you mean?" 

"…" He just looked at her without answering as if to say he couldn't explain further.

"Well…" She looked at her brother thoughtfully. 'Has he figured it out or is he just trying to understand the concept of 'like' again?' She looked at him seriously a moment before answering. "There are many contexts of the word like Gaara. It really depends on which one you use and what it means to you." She smiled softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Knowing you 'like' Lee is only the beginning, you also need to discover in which way you like Lee and maybe even why."

"That may have been what Naruto was trying to say." He muttered too low for his sister to hear. "I know why I like Lee…" He looked into her eyes and began listing. "He's strong, good natured and forgiving, he accepts people for themselves, and he's not bad on the eyes… There are many things about Lee to like." He said a little off handedly. "But how can you tell in what way you like someone?"

Temari smiled. 'Yeah he's slowly figuring out that Lee is different but I don't think he quite gets what it means.' "Well that's different from person to person." She pulled him into a small hug. "In what way you like Lee is something you'll have to figure out on your own. I can't tell you what you feel Gaara I can only advise you once you know." With that she stood up. "Well I'll go make dinner anything you want tonight?"

"…" He looked at her and thought a moment a food he didn't actually didn't like popping into his mind, a food he knew Lee loved. "Can you teach me to make curry?" He asked standing up to go with her into the kitchen.

"…Sure?" She gave him a dumbfounded look recalling Lee had made curry when he was there. "Do you want to learn to make a curry better than Lee's?"

"…" Gaara thought about it a moment. "Yes." He had no idea why he wanted to make curry for Lee. "We can make enough for lunch tomorrow too." He said absentmindedly.

"Sure." Temari smiled she knew what he was doing. After all every knew Lee's favorite food is curry.

"Are you ready Lee?" Shikamaru asked sitting on the couch in Gaara and Temari's Konoha lodging.

"Yosh!" Lee made a striking 'nice guy' pose with his bags on his back. Gaara and Temari were just grabbing theirs before they headed to the gate where their friends would see them off. Lee didn't want to admit how much he would miss them.

"Let's go." Gaara said entering the room and making sure Lee was following right behind him as they left.

At the gate a lot of the Konoha ninja and a few villagers were there to see them off. Lee of course promised to write all of them as he smiled and wished them all a youthful summer as it was now spring. He had not cried until they were out of sight and that was mainly because he was really going to miss them but none of his traveling companions said anything. Though Gaara traveled closer to him.

"Lee…" Gaara said as they leaped from tree to tree almost side by side. "Don't cry you will make plenty of friends in Suna."

"Your right Gaara." Lee smiled a teary smile and Temari and Shikamaru smiled with him. 'I think Naruto was right to tell me to give Gaara time.'

It took the full three days of travel to reach Suna and as soon as they arrived Shikamaru and Lee were whisked off to be taught about the culture of this very different village. It would be a few days before they would be allowed to roam freely alone so as to ensure that they learned the customs.


	10. Chapter 10

**One of Many**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free. **

A week after Lee's departure in Konoha….

Naruto and Hinata were having a picnic in the park when they overheard a younger couple talking about Lee and decided to listen in. Well Naruto decided to listen in. "Come on Hina aren't you even curious?"

Hinata smiled softly and gave in. So there they sat listening to another couple as they hid behind the tree they were picnicking behind. 'I suppose it's good to feed the childish side of Naruto sometimes.' She thought looking over at how happy her boyfriend was. This is what they heard:

"Is it just me or is the village gloomier lately?" The girl asked her male companion, a Konoha ninja band around his waist. "I mean lately when I go into any of the shops, especially the flower shop the owners all look rather upset or down. And I haven't seen Neji-sama in a week either."

Hinata whispered to Naruto that the girl was the daughter of a seller of fine weapons to the Hyuga specifically ones that Neji used and she was often there to see him about new weapons.

Her male companion gave her an appraising look before speaking. "I guess you wouldn't know his name but do you remember a green clad ninja that bounded around shouting about youth and throwing around dazzling smiles that almost blinded you?"

The girl nodded smiling. "I don't know his name but I once head someone refer to him as the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. I remember that title because I laughed so hard. He doesn't look at all beautiful or even handsome. But I know why they call him that." It was easy to hear the heartening smile in her voice. "But what's it got do with him?" She asked looking around. "Actually now that you mention it I haven't seen him around either and he's usually all over the place helping someone or throwing around blindness in a smile."

Her companion, a ninja that had once been on a mission with Lee smiled. 'So even the villagers that don't know your name know your gone. It's too bad you didn't know how much you were needed Lee.' "Well that's the reason the village seems so gloomy. A lot of the ninja knew the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha as Rock Lee and the villagers that knew him only by his title have noticed his absence as well."

"Wait he's gone?" The girl's eyes widened. "You don't mean dead do you?" The slight horror in her voice told their eavesdroppers just how much his presence meant to village even more than the conversation so far.

"No… At least I don't think so." The male smiled slightly. "He's assigned to Suna for awhile though so he's not here." 

"That's sad." The girl sounded completely devastated by the news. "From what I saw his smile inspired a lot of the villagers." 

"Your right." The male smiled sadly. "Lee's smile is hope to anyone with a goal. Not everyone knows of his weaknesses but everyone knows of his kindness and the fact that he had a hard life shows through it. His smile is almost like the light for the villagers like Naruto's strength is the goal of all ninja the will power of Lee is something anyone can have."

Naruto and Hinata got up without listening to the rest heading to the meeting they arranged with their friends. "I know Lee is missed." Naruto put his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"We all know Lee is missed." Hinata squeezed his hand as they walked down the not so loud street to the not so loud café and to the large table where all their friends were waiting. All of their faces seemed to scream someone was missing.

Meanwhile a week in Suna has not done much for Lee's standing there.

"Lee-san the Kazekage-sama would like to see you." A messenger said from the corner of the training area where Lee was currently training one of the younger captains about a few of the more advanced taijutsu mistakes he was making.

Lee paled knowing it was most likely over one of the more recent scares he had caused a villager. It wasn't that he hadn't caught onto the customs of Suna, no he had those down pat. But it was extremely hard to not jump off of roofs and other objects to aide someone. In Konoha it was exactly what he did and he much suspected it had become something like a habit.

"Don't worry Lee-san." The captain said politely. "I know Kazekage-sama understands it's just your nature and won't be too mad." He winked at him before turning back to the post. 'He really is a good guy.' "It's not your fault that the villagers are unaccustomed to it nor that the village itself is rather formal."

"Yosh!" Lee made a nice guy pose which the captain made sure to see. "Your right." Relaxing quickly he looked at him seriously and told him what he wanted him to work on. Of course figuring out what kind of exercises normal people do was the hardest part of teaching taijutsu. "Do you think you can handle it?" Lee asked trying to remember if it was this captain or the other one that was a little weak after his training.

"I can handle it Lee-san." The captain smiled, a bit of a smirk more than a smile. "Go see what Kazekage-sama wants."

"Alright but be sure to stop if you think you are pressing it. I will not tolerate hurting yourself with my training regimen." Lee turned the messenger. "Alright take me to Gaara."

Both the captain the messenger cringed a bit at Lee-san, an outsider calling their Kazekage by his first name. But they had been told not to correct him by said Kazekage. It was really hard not to say something sometimes though.

"So do you know why Gaara wants to see me this time Merei-chan?" Lee asked following the usual messenger to Gaara's office.

"As far as I know Lee-san it is about a meeting between the two of you. I am not told much concerning these matters." Merei smiled. She was younger than most of the staff and she liked Lee. He wasn't mean or rude and didn't look down on her for being so young. Stopping before the Kazekage office she knocked softly.

"Come in." Gaara called shuffling papers could be heard as he did so.

"I brought Lee-san." Merei bowed politely as she motioned him inside.

"Thank you." Gaara nodded to her and she rose. "You may leave." He told her motioning for Lee to have a seat while pulling a file from the stack. He didn't say anything else until Merei had left and Lee had taken a seat. "Do you know why I've called you here?" He asked peering over the file he held.

"No." Lee frowned.

Gaara looked him over doing his best not to think too much on the way the his new clothes fit his body. "I called you up here because I received your first letter from Konoha as well as a village complaint something about jumping off a roof to help them." He did his best to look actually upset but he couldn't quite get there with his amusement at the fact the villagers startled so easily.

Lee paled a bit at the villager comment while trying to not look excited about his first letter.

"I know your used to such behavior in Konoha Lee but here in Suna it's not expected." Gaara smirked. "But I don't see a problem with it as long as you make sure not get any more complaints." He handed him an envelope. "I believe I interrupted your teaching… Who is it your helping today?" He wasn't quite sure why he asked but he knew that he wanted to talk more before getting back to his work. His damn sister had gotten out of their bet by planning her wedding and getting Shikamaru accustomed to Suna life.

"It's Captain Saitou-san." Lee smiled brightly he was happy Gaara wanted to talk more. Actually if he recalled correctly every time he was called up to his office he stayed and they talked for at least an hour.

"…" Gaara looked over at Lee recalling that Captain Saitou had a thing for men and for strong men in particular. He wasn't sure why he never wanted Lee near that captain again but he was quite certain if he didn't remain clam about it he would see it was done. He had been thinking non stop about how he liked Lee and he had come to the conclusion that he would know if he let things happen. But he found it extremely hard to let Lee be around men he knew would like him. "I see. Well we need to schedule when you will begin teaching me taijutsu. What times have you set up classes?"

Lee looked away for a moment hiding his blush. 'I'm so happy I get to train Gaara.' Then he began thinking about the times he had actually set up for class. "I don't really have a set schedule yet." Lee admitted. "But if I make your schedule set I can set the rest of it around that?"

"That will do." Gaara thought about it a moment and decided on a time that would suit both of their needs and make them the last person each saw each night to ensure that nothing happened while he was training with his men. "Lee…"

"Yes Gaara?" Lee looked up at him from the letter that was from Naruto.

"…" Gaara looked at him and realized he actually didn't have anything he had wanted to say. "I think you should get back to your student for now. Do you want to join me for dinner up here tonight?" He found himself surprised at his own question but he found it suitable since they had not spent much time together other than Lee's villager complaint trips.

"I'd like that." Lee smiled the smile that was just for Gaara before standing. "Should I bring anything?"

"No I'll make us curry." Gaara smiled at the surprised look Lee gave him. When he and Temari had made curry it had not been enough to share and he really wanted to show Lee he could make it. "Just be here by six o'clock."

Lee nodded and slipped out the door too happy to stop smiling at the all shinboi and villagers alike.


	11. Chapter 11

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

A/N: So this won't make sense until after you read the chapter but the idea for the food was from too much internet, a friend's instance, my own morbid humor, and the fact it amuses me greatly to think of Temari doing that. Don't like it don't knock it. It's put in there for the few of you that understand it's funniness. Well enjoy!

Lee hesitated standing before Gaara's door, he was early despite trying to manage on time for a change so Gaara would have time to prepare. Going over the events that led him to the Kazekage's door he was surprised he wasn't late. 'How is that I'm not late when I had to help Captain Saitou-san to the hospital, I helped the street vendor, and ran an errand for the desk clerk?' He frowned and decided thinking about it wasn't using much time.

"Come in." Gaara called as he felt Lee's presence outside the door just standing there for over a minute without knocking. He was glad he knew Lee was usually early.

Lee smiled sheepishly as he opened the door. 'Of course Gaara would sense my presence right outside his door.' He stepped inside and looked around noting the curry was ready and set out on the now barren left side of the desk, paper work placed in a haphazard pile on the other side. He did his best at not drooling from the sight and smell of curry. Something that was not found in Suna to his extreme disappointment, because most Suna residents disliked it. 'If I remember correctly Gaara isn't too fond of it either.' Which made him smile widely looking over at his friend who looked pleased despite the lack of facial expression.

"Have a seat." Gaara motioned to the seat on the left side of his desk across from where he was seated watching his friend wondering what he thought of his cooking, though he hadn't tasted it yet.

Lee smiled taking a seat commenting on the curry. "This looks good."

"I'm not sure about the taste though." Gaara frowned slightly he had tasted it and used the recipe but he made it a little more to his own tastes as well since he would be eating it.

Lee looked at the curry and smiled. "I'm sure it will taste" He resisted saying 'sandy' when it popped to mind inaccurately, he had seen the Kaze cook and no sand was involved. "Good." He finished lamely unsure of what else to say he made himself a plate as he was given the signal it was alright. After saying his thanks he took his first bite and almost burst into tears. 'I'd forgotten how heavenly curry tastes and the way Gaara makes it is soo good!' He had truly regretted not eating more curry before leaving Konoha, as he began eating more he didn't notice that his host was watching him happily as he thought over his previous thought. 'Gaara cooked for me… Gaara of the Desert cooked for me…' He let that thought sink and found that most shinobi would find it either amusing that Gaara would cook for anyone or utterly terrifying. Smiling brighter he decided he found it flattering and a returned favor for all the meals Lee had cooked for Gaara over the years.

As the shoveling of food slowed on Lee's end Gaara asked. "So how is the training going?"

Lee frowned slowing his ravenous eating down a little more. "It's alright. Not too many students yet mostly captains looking for pointers." 'Like Captain Saitou-san that is currently getting a look over for a possibly broken arm.' Lee reminded himself morosely.

"Well that should change soon it's only been a week after all and most of your classes were formed from shinobi I picked. After this week more of the lower ranks will be appearing." Gaara said taking a bite of his food. 'Maybe I should share some of those cupcakes Temari sent me.' Gaara thought looking over at the empty bowl where the curry had been.

"Well that's good I mean I don't mind training captains but I would like to do more than just give Captain Saitou-san pointers for half a lesson. Most of the other captains are pretty well assured with their moves and don't come to me for advice. Though that may because they don't know or respect me yet." Lee smiled hopefully. 'If I can't get the shinobi to acknowledge me by the end of this month I'll run around Suna twenty times on my hands!' He promised himself but before he could finish with making another self imposed rule if he failed that one Gaara spoke.

"It will take time Lee so don't decide to do something stupid yet. Suna is a very traditional village." Gaara pinned him with a glare. "You are not to make any self imposed rules until after at least the third month being here. That is an order." He wasn't quite sure why he was ordering Lee not to make those ridiculous rules he had been told about in letter after letter. But something in the back of his mind was nagging him. 'Five hundred laps around Suna during the hottest time of day. Yosh!' He could just hear Lee's mind working like that and the consequence being a heat stroke. Which Lee getting hurt was not something he wanted.

"I can't say I won't ever but I will try not to make a self imposed rule about the training until that time." Lee sagged in his chair a little. He knew it would take time to get the Suna shinobi to accept him. The few that had so far were mostly near him a lot or only slightly trusting. He was pretty sure the only Suna shinobi in the whole village that truly acknowledged him were the sand siblings, Gaara of course, and Captain Saitou who was fast becoming Lee's first full time student.

"…" Taking Lee's word at face value Gaara stood going to a cupboard near his desk. "Let's have some cupcakes." He slowly took out a small box and brought it over to his desk. "Temari made these for me." He said opening the lid and they both looked in. "It's kind of her hobby."

Lee smiled and tried not to think of all the way the baker of said cupcakes could kill him. Inside the box were little cupcakes with black wrappers, black icing, sugar eyes and shuriken. One was holding a sign that had little painted print. "We are Ninja" It read. "They are cute." Lee smiled a little wider praying Temari didn't pop in and kill them both, Gaara for sharing her secret and Lee for learning her secret hobby of making ninjafied sweets. "They really are cute." Lee said picking one up after he had determined that Temari was not going to show up and kill them. Taking a bite he said. "Tastes like ninja…"

"Lee that is not very funny." Gaara said picking up his own and eating it slowly.

"I found it amusing." Lee smiled popping a sugar shuriken in his mouth. He would have told Gaara to tell Temari they were good if he was certain it wouldn't leave him running for his life.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shrieked as her fiancé walked up behind her while she was decorating some cupcakes she tried to hide them but failed.

"You have a very odd hobby." Shikamaru said picking a finished one and inspecting it. "It's kinda cute." He said giving her a peck on the cheek walking away before she could counter.

Well let me know if you found it funny too!


	12. Chapter 12

One of Many

Author: Skitter160

A/N: So I'm back... I don't know how long it has been but I'm sure I've gone a lot longer before... So has anyone else noticed that I tend to leave out words? I just noticed myself recently... Well anyway on with it! Be sure to review!

"What is this?" Tsunade asked looking up at Shizune from a pile of paperwork that she had just placed on her desk.

"They are questions as to the whereabouts of the Green Beast of Konoha." Shizune smiled softly as she herself was among the many that missed his over zealous approach to everything. "It appears that the civilians have also taken note of his absence." She looked away from her Hokage to discreetly look out the window behind her seeing the village was less cheerful than three weeks ago.

"It's only been three weeks." Tsunade sighed shaking her head at the small pile of questions that were formally addressed. "He's been on longer missions than this."

"It appears the desk staff were under the impression they are to not tell them he was on a mission." Shizune looked at Tsunade carefully seeing her edge slightly away from the desk.

Tsunade looked away knowing she was caught. "I didn't order them not to release the information I forgot I had to order them to do so." She smiled weakly trying not to look scared as her assistant gave her a look telling her if that if she did not amend the situation she would ensure that no one was willing to sell her booze or allow her to gamble for a very long time. "I'll get right on it. Can you send Iruka up?"

"I'll go fetch him. In the meantime look over those questions. We will need to address the village about the matter since it has already gotten out of hand." With one last glare she turned leaving the office mentally shaking her head since she knew better than to make her Hokage feel any worse. She was actually very lucky she was doing any work at all.

Sighing Tsunade looked over the papers. "I can't believe this." She shook away her thoughts only briefly touching on how Lee probably didn't have any idea how much he was being missed, not just by his friends. She then spotted a paper that was not a question but a request and looked it over thoroughly.

"Lee." Gaara said sharply as they began training and Lee was not in position for the second time that night he sighed slipping from his stance when Lee turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

Lee blushed brightly. "No nothing's wrong!" He smiled nervously he had been having lessons with Gaara for almost three weeks now and been training the rest of the Suna shinobi in the ways of taijutsu, not all of them were quick studies.

Gaara pinned Lee with a look that told him not to try and lie again as he moved closer.

Lee sighed, something he usually scolded himself for. "It's just I miss the trees." Lee looked around them at all the sand and an image of his first sand storm came forth into his mind's eye. Like most of Suna he was cooped up in it as Gaara roamed the desert. No one dared to follow and Lee himself who was about to do just that had been ordered not to. Of course he didn't listen and had ended up injured making Gaara very upset and ordered him to shelter with Temari and Shikamaru, even though it had only been a bit of sand burns. "Around this time of year the trees in Konoha would be very beautiful."

Gaara looked around thoughtfully at the few cactuses that were near the training ground but only close enough to barely see. He didn't see the problem but he had been raised in the desert and was not used to seeing many trees. "Do you want to go back?" He asked slowly finding the words stung.

"No." Lee turned back to Gaara smiling the smile both knew was just for him. "I like it here, I do. I just miss the trees sometimes." He looked down at the sand pushing some with his feet.

"Let's just go back." Gaara said placing a hand on his shoulder in understanding. "If I had known many trees I'm sure I'd miss them too."

Lee smiled weakly as they began to walk back towards the Kazekage's house where Lee was staying in a room near Gaara's and next to Kankuro's, though he was currently away on a mission and had been since he arrived they hadn't even seen each other. They both knew that it was not the trees that Lee missed. It was only as they arrived at the house that Lee realized that his red headed friend's hand had been on his shoulder the whole time. The casual touching between them was new, not bad but new and he was certain that this was longest amount of time they had shared contact.

Removing his hand from Lee's warm shoulder Gaara smiled softly as he opened the door. "What do you want for dinner? I believe it's my turn to cook?"

"I think it's Temari's actually." Lee corrected him catching the scent of food on the air as they entered locking the door behind them as they headed to the kitchen.

"So how have things been?" A male voice asked in the kitchen.

"It's been good." Temari answered the sound of frying was heard before she said more. "Lee has been training Gaara most nights and the shinobi are learning quite a lot." They could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Hey did I show you my ring?"

Just then they entered the kitchen to see Kankuro looking over at his sister in confusion a slight scowl plastered on his face as if he knew he wouldn't like this.

"Yeah my engagement ring." Temari said just as Shikamaru entered from the next room. If she noticed his eye twitch she paid it no mind as she went on. "Shikamaur proposed!"

"HE WHAT?" Kankuro yelled loudly before spotting the offender in their house near his sister. All he saw was red as he leaped over to attack him.

"Stop," Was all Gaara said and everyone froze. "I have approved of this."

Kankuro turned to his little brother scowling. "You approved?" When Gaara nodded he turned back to Shikamaru and scowled more unpleasantly. "If you hurt her not even your village will be able to protect you." With that said he stormed up his room only slightly noticing bushy brows closeness to his younger brother.

Shikamaru walked over to a chair looking over a his bride to be who was smiling. "That went better than we thought."

"Your right." She smiled kissing his forehead before going back to making dinner. "Welcome home Gaara, Lee." She said as she began adding onions to the stew.

Looking over everyone in the kitchen Lee decided he really did like it in Suna. It wasn't Konoha friendly but it was nice.

Dinner that night was more pleasant that any of them thought it would be. It appeared that Kankuro had settled down and was striking conversations with Lee and Shikamaru both throughout the whole meal. Afterwards he questioned about training. "So is anyone causing trouble in the training?" He asked casually.

"Oh no." Lee smiled warmly thinking of all the shinobi he was teaching. "Actually quite a few have shown a lot of interest."

"Like who?" Kankuro inquired Shikamaru and Temari also as intrigued.

"Well Captain Saitou-san and Yoshi-san are very quick studies and are almost always trying to take on more." Lee smiled.

Kankuro did not miss the look of discomfort on his brother's face at the first name, he also realized he was not the only to take note of the reaction and name. The sand siblings were well aware of this young captain's tastes and Lee was very much to his liking. As Kankuro himself had once been approached by the captain when they were younger. Of course he was not too kind to beat the shit out of him and had never been approached again no matter the kinds of looks the captain gave him.

"You might want to be careful around Captain Saitou." He advised since he knew Gaara had not from the look on Lee's face.

"Why is that?" Lee asked in confusion.

Shikamaru looked at his fiancé then her brothers before giving Kankuro a curious look.

"He likes strong men, and I don't mean just to be around them he likes to try and get them into bed. I know that most of the shinobi around here are aware of this but most of them prefer to keep to their own business." Kankuro went on instead of allowing Lee to speak. "I'm not saying he'll try anything but you fit his type to a capital T. So be careful."

Lee nodded still not quite sure why he needed to be worried. He knew there were better looking and stronger shinobi than him. After all he was only one of many strong shinobi in the village. When everyone kept looking at him, including Shikamaru he sighed. "I'll be careful." And the eyes finally let up except for Gaara who was looking at him rather strangely. As the silence grew between them Lee finally spoke up. "So are you going to be joining any of my lessons?"

"I might." Kankuro rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't actually know much taijutsu since that's not really something we focus on here in sand. I mean we learn the basics and some advanced moves of course." Lee nodded in agreement. "When are you teaching them?" He asked looking over at Gaara who was now looking off over Lee's shoulder at the bookshelf of jutsus.

"Everyday from eight to noon, then I pick up again after my personal training at four. The only time I'm not available is past six because that's when I'm training with Gaara."

Nodding Kankuro approved then he thought a moment. "Wait your not actually training at noon are you? You do realize that's when it starts to really heat up."

"Not exactly at noon no." Lee blushed as he spoke avoiding looking over at Temari. "I usually join Gaara until half one then I start my own training."

"…" Kankuro and Temari both turned to Gaara and stared both completely surprised he was eating lunch with anyone and then didn't even tell them. They had both tried multiple times to eat lunch with him and had been shooed away. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Gaara gave his siblings an odd look before looking back at Lee. "We have lunch together any day I don't have a meeting at the time."

Temari thought about it a moment and realized that Gaara had not allowed her to schedule a meeting for that time in two weeks. She also suddenly recalled Gaara asking for more cupcakes and sweets. "HOW COULD YOU?" She suddenly burst out leaving the whole room momentarily confused. "HOW COULD YOU SHOW HIM MY HOBBY?" She stormed grabbing for her fan.

"…" Kankuro looked at her red face and couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Shikamaru tried to calm her down, Gaara gave her a look that said he wasn't sure why it mattered, while Lee did his best to make himself very small.

"Calm down." Shikamaru said grabbing her shoulder and preventing her from grabbing her fan. "He would have seen it here anyway." She turned to him a look of horror on her face. "And it doesn't seem that he minds or even thinks it's bad. Right Lee?" He looked over at the other leaf nin and prayed he was smart enough to answer correctly.

"I thought they were cute." Lee said softly looking up at Temari in what he hoped was a 'please don't hurt me' look that she would understand. He had already faced the wrath of her fan a few times after the first incidents with civilians.

Calming down slightly she sighed. "I will let you live for now. But if any of you ever tell another living soul, may heaven help you." She sat down with a loud 'humph'. It wasn't long after that they all headed to their rooms.

Um I don't have a clue how this got so long! I mean it! And it's not even rated M! I'm like so shocked at myself... Well as long as your enjoying it I suppose all is good. Just be sure to R&R.

(I've started the next chapter already too)


	13. Chapter 13

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

A/N: IMPORTANT! I am putting up at poll on my profile about making this M rated. Be sure to vote! Be sure to review! Well on with it...

"Good morning." Shikamaru smiled at Lee as he entered the kitchen a bit later than normal though still ridiculously early to civilians. The time read six thirty. "Have any lessons today?"

"Morning." Lee smiled at the other Konoha nin and began digging out breakfast while thinking about his schedule. "Not until after my personal training." He answered sitting down at the table noticing that no one else was there. "Has everyone left already?" He wasn't too surprised that Gaara had left but he knew Temari was a late raiser and he had heard the same of Kankuro.

Shikamaru nodded absently scowling as he took another sip of what Suna called coffee, finding it more sludge. "Don't worry about Temari." He finally said placing the cup down deciding it was not worth trying to digest later. "She's not mad anymore just a little adverse to seeing you until she comes to terms with her secret now being yet another's hands."

Lee smiled softly. "I can't really blame her. After all her image does not lend to such a hobby." He looked over at the mug his friend was pushing away. "If you don't like Suna's coffee why do you keep drinking it?"

"I keep thinking it might get better, that or it will grow on me." The brunette sighed placing his face in his palm.

"Worried about Kankuro?" Lee inquired finally eating his breakfast.

"Not really. Temari said he won't kill me, and if he tried she would amend his ways because she loves me so much." He shook his head thoughtfully. "Personally I think she just likes putting the fear of God into others."

Lee nodded in agreement and a companionable silence formed. And he found his thoughts drifting to Gaara. More towards the training he would be putting him through and the training they had completed. He could still recall their first lesson. He mentally chuckled to himself as he recalled the way he had to coax the Kazekage to attack him with taijutsu, even though both of them knew Lee was more advanced Gaara had still been afraid to hurt him.

***FLASHBACK***

"Lee." Gaara was getting angry as he looked over at the Konoha nin not at all happy with what he had just said.

"Gaara you know just as well I that you won't learn unless you actually attack with intent." Lee glanced over at the sand gourd that was placed near a training post on Gaara's end. It was moving slightly but the cork was still in place. He knew that it wouldn't take much though.

"Lee that is not the point. Why can't you just train me like the other captains?" Gaara glared at his friend. 'Doesn't he realize that there is a reason no one spars with me?' He thought about the few sparring matches he had with Kankuro and the way the villagers had been watching him fearfully for a month afterwards.

"This is how I train them at first. I have set in place safeties. You aren't using your sand, I have a medi-nin standing by, Kankuro is watching from his window, and I even had you take your gourd off. I have prepared for this." Lee countered not wanting to keep arguing and get on with practice. "If you don't attack first I won't hesitate to do so."

Gaara decided that he was serious as Lee took a fighting stance more serious than the loose one he had been holding. 'Only for you Lee.' He found himself thinking as he attacked. He wasn't surprised Lee saw it coming and dodged commenting on how to improve the move. It was soon more comfortable for him as he noted Lee was not at his full potential and would not be harmed. Though he found this to be more of an incentive to improve.

"That was good." Lee smiled over at the red headed Kazekage as he sat near his gourd their training over.

"You didn't even have to try very hard." The Kazekage glared off into the dessert. "Let's go home." He said standing not noticing the surprised look on his companions face, but he did see the smile that he received for it.

"Yeah let's go home." The Konoha nin smiled and followed him back to their shared residence.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Lee?" Shikamaru sighed when his raven haired companion finally looked at him blushing slightly.

"Sorry I spaced out didn't I?"

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I think we'll be getting our joint missions soon. It's been three weeks after all."

Lee nodded. "Your right."

"Well I have to get to the office." He stood smiling before leaving Lee to his free day.

"You called for me?" Naruto asked looking up at his former sensei at the request desk where he was working for the day.

"Yeah." Iruka smiled happily at seeing the boy he almost looked at like a son. "I was wondering if you would like to go for ramen when I'm done with my shift." 

"HELL YES!" Naruto threw his fist in the air. He loved eating ramen, but he especially loved eating ramen with Iruka-sensei. They didn't have to put words to the type of bond they shared because it didn't need any and that made Naruto happy.

"Alright then I'll meet you at the ramen stand in half an hour." Iruka said smiling as the orange clad ninja smiled so brightly for the first time that week.

"I'll see you there!" Naruto called leaving to make sure that his stomach was empty by training.

Sakura jumped as a beeper went off from her desk. A beep that she had been waiting months and months for. She quickly alerted another staff member before taking off down the hall towards Sasuke's room. 'Sasuke's awake Sasuke's awake Sasuke's awake' Was the only thing she thought as she approached his room. Opening the door slowly she saw him sitting up and rushed over to him bombarding him with questions.

Shaking his head Sasuke blinked opening his mouth to speak and finding words to be rusty and hoarse in his throat which they couldn't seem to escape. He had knew he must have been out for quite some time.

Before he could start asking Sakura smiled sadly and started filling in some blanks. "You're at the hospital you've been a coma for six months now. It was because of the breaking of the seal upon Orochimaru's death." She was cut off when he found his voice.

"Where's Lee?" He asked his voice hoarse and his eyes scanning not seeing the hurt look on his former teammate's face. "I could hear his voice telling me I was needed." He said as he finally looked at her.

She swallowed back her pain and smiled sadly. "He's in Suna with Gaara."

Sasuke gave her an odd look before nodding. "I see." With that he moved to get out of bed.

"Wait I need to check you over and everything you've been out for quite some time." She pushed him back down looking over the machines and deciding some were not needed anymore and began her work while decidedly ignoring the ripping of her heart.

"Shino have you seen the new puppies?" Kiba asked looking over at his lover while he petted Akamaru. "Your going to be great Daddy!" He smiled at his dog before going to check on the newly born pups.

"I've seen them about twenty times now." Shino sighed leaning against the counter, business had picked quite a bit recently with people needing something to cheer them up. Still he and Kiba missed Lee's random visits that would send the animals a chatter and demand his attention drawing in all sorts of children to watch. It had been rather amusing. "Do you think the village will demand him back?"

"What?" Kiba shot him a confused look.

"Lee." 

"Oh…" Kiba stood scratching the back of his neck looking out the window at the busy streets that just didn't seem quite as cheerful without a random streak of green and orange every once in a while. "I don't know I mean everyone misses him but isn't it up to the Hokage?"

"I hear she's gotten a lot of complaints." Shino looked over at him and frowned. "But I suppose until then people will keep buying pets." It wasn't that he was unhappy they were busy, it was the fact that some of the owners had not liked having a pet and returned them. It was outrageous the number of people who didn't know anything about having a pet.

"Ino…" Choji looked at his wife as she returned from yet another doctor's appointment a look of despair upon her face. He quickly took her into his arms. "I guess that's a no." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I want a baby." Ino cried into his shoulder the flowers around them loosing their colors to her tears.

"I know sweetie." Choji looked out the shop window seeing a multitude of women who were pregnant and cursed the fact that there was nothing he could do. Lee's smile had given her hope but without it she seemed to believe nothing could help. "We got a letter from Lee today." He told her hoping it would help instead she sobbed harder so he held her tighter. He prayed Shikamaru, who was aware of the situation was working towards a cure.

"Neji you can't be serious!" TenTen fumed. "You didn't actually put in a request did you? I can't believe you would be that stupid!" She raged. "You can not go after him like some love sick puppy! Your not the only one who misses him you know!" She went on tears forming in her eyes. "We all miss him!"

"I know that TenTen." Neji said coldly not looking her in the face. "I want to bring him back. Konoha needs him."

Meanwhile Hinata was listening and thinking about what she could do to help TenTen.

Gai-sensei was with his new rookies and was thinking of his favorite pupil and the letter he had just received when he began sobbing.

"Not again Sensei!" The youngest shouted at him before comforting him. "It's okay Sensei you have us too!"

Gai smiled and pushed down his pain making a nice guy pose. "YOSH! Your right! Your youth will become the foundation of the village!" He went on and on pushing down his thoughts all the while. 'I miss you Lee.'

As Lee sat down to lunch with Gaara he smiled softly at him handing him the cookies he had made in his spare time. "I figured since Temari is punishing us I might as well pacify your sweet tooth." 

Gaara smiled happily. "I can't deny that I like sweets." Most of the lunch was spent quietly chatting about a few of the moves Lee was going to teach him that night. Once that was amply discussed Gaara frowned. "I have an S rank mission coming up soon."

Lee faltered in his chewing before swallowing and looking up at Gaara. "What's the mission?'

Gaara ignored him and went on. "I was wondering if you would accompany me? It's a routine mission of exterminating some rather nasty bugs in the dessert."

Lee smiled widely flattered that Gaara would even think to ask him to join him. "YES!" He stood giving him a nice guy pose.

"I'll file the paperwork right away and I'll let you know when it will be." Gaara smiled softly not even thinking about the gossip this could spur.

A/N: Any ideas where I'm taking this?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I still have the poll up... I was a little late putting up anyway. So as to the story does anyone have any idea where it's going? Just curious. I mean if you can tell go you! I can't on all levels yet... Anyway be sure to review or drop a line with a question in a pm. I'm all talkative trust me! Just as long as updates are mentioned or something along those lines. Ok I've had my piece let's get back to the story!**

Looking through the paperwork on his desk Shikamaru frowned. 'I know I told Lee there would be missions but this is a little soon.' He looked over the file and noticed it was Gaara who had signed it and was to accompany Lee. 'Maybe he's starting to realize how deep his feelings run?' He thought about the last three weeks and how much closer the two had gotten and he was quite sure that they would figure it out soon. He stamped his approval and forwarded it along with his other completed paperwork. He would have to wait to reply to the letter that Sakura had sent with the quickest carrier.

Kankuro was sparring with Lee for one of his training sessions when Captain Saitou came up to them. The misty look in his eyes while watching them was not missed by the older sand sibling and he stopped the sparring. "Is there something you need Captain Saitou?" Kankuro demanded kind of annoyed that he had interrupted the time Lee had set aside for him.

"No I was just watching." Captain Saitou smiled and Kankuro found himself wanting to punch the man as his eyes traveled up and down his companion.

"…" Lee didn't say anything finally taking note of how odd Captain Saitou actually was behaving.

"Well it's disrupting the time Lee set aside to for me. If you don't need anything get lost." Kankuro growled and the captain sputtered away. "Sorry about that Lee." He looked over at the green clad shinobi and saw the confusion in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." Lee lied. He couldn't stop thinking about the up coming mission with Gaara and the letter he had just received from Sakura. It had informed him of Sasuke's recovery and on a side note how the first thing he asked about was Lee. He felt terrible knowing how Sakura felt for the other male, and the fact that he didn't have a clue as to why Sasuke would ask about him left him feeling even worse. "Maybe we should wrap up for the day?" He suggested sensing Gaara nearby awaiting his turn. "Gaara is waiting for me."

Kankuro nodded and signaled his brother over to him. "Cheer him up will you?" He told him as he walked by not paying any mind to the odd look his brother gave him.

"I have something I want to show you before we train today." Gaara said taking one look at the other shinobi before walking past him and towards the city expecting him to follow. 'I wonder why he looks so worried and upset.' It never occurred to Gaara that he normally just didn't notice these things on anyone.

"What is it you want to show me?" Lee asked jogging up to him before walking in pace.

"You'll see when we get there." Gaara smirked over at his green clad companion before turning back to look at the street he was following leading them towards the gate.

"I can't wait!" Lee smiled brightly and hoped no one would notice it was dimmer than usual. Of course in Konoha the whole village would have noticed and attacked him with either gift offers to cheer him up, questions to why his smile was down, advice, or various other things. He was actually almost floored when one of Suna's residents came up him, even though they looked a little hesitant with Gaara standing there.

"Is something wrong Lee-san?" The old woman asked and both Lee and Gaara stared at her a moment as she bowed to her Kazekage before looking at Lee.

"No I'm just excited to see what Gaara is going to show me!" Lee smiled brighter truly happy, albeit confused by a conservative Sunan approaching him about his mood. He did however notice her freeze when he called her Kazekage by his name.

The old woman gave him a skeptical look before nodding and smiling slightly. "I'm sure our Kazekage will show you some of the wonders of Suna, Lee-san." She nodded once more to her Kazekage before heading back to her business and it was then they noticed how many people were actually watching.

Lee smiled at them once more before turning to Gaara. "I don't think that happens much."

"It doesn't." Gaara said smiling slightly himself causing the still looking Sunan's to frown then smile widely as their young Kazekage placed a gentle hand on Lee's shoulder. "Let's go."

Lee nodded smiling brighter and not mentioning that Gaara's hand was still on his shoulder as they left the city.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled entering the hospital room where he was currently under going tests from Sakura and the Hokage alike. "You're finally awake!" He ran over to his bed looking at the other boy happily.

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked away from the cheerful blonde in shame.

"Sasuke I don't hate you, I won't say I'm not one pissed off friend but I'm still your friend!" Naruto growled causing the other male to look at him.

"Naurto…" Sasuke looked away from those blue eyes trying not to think about everything he had done to hurt the man before him. "I'm sorry." He said softly but the whole room heard it.

"You better be." The blonde said before wrapping his arms around his lost comrade just as the testing ended. "Don't think we won't make you make up for what you did." He said letting go and both wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" Sakura asked standing in the doorway and both smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're here Naruto. Last I heard you were on a mission."

"I was." The blonde scratched the back of his head feeling slightly bad for greeting Sasuke before telling Hinata he was back.

"She's in the hall." Sakura smiled at the blonde already knowing his thoughts. "Actually most of the rookie nine are in the hall but they thought they should give the former team seven some time." She smiled sadly as she stepped into the room. "I've missed you Sasuke." She said stepping up to the bed giving him a hug like Naruto but refusing to let her tears out for if they started they would not stop. This was her first real visit to see him outside of work.

"I missed both of you." Sasuke looked down at his hands trying to ignore the feeling they were covered in blood. "But there is nothing great enough to atone for what I did." His former teammates smiled sadly at him before hugging him again though this time together.

"You won't know unless you try." Sakura said into his ear.

"She's right." Naruto agreed pulling back looking at his friend closer. "I hear you were asking about Lee though… Why?"

"He said I was needed." Sasuke looked over at the blonde. "Do you know why he would say that?"

"I have an idea." Naruto discreetly looked over their pink haired comrade. "I'll have to tell you later though."

Sasuke nodded and they sat and talked for a few more minutes before the rest of the rookie nine came in to visit.

"What do you think of this request Tsunade?" Shizune asked looking over the piece of paper that she had been handed.

"I don't know what to think." Tsunade clasped her fingers under her chin leaning towards her desk. "I mean anyone can tell that Konoha misses the presence of the Beautiful Green Beast. But is that really enough of a reason to fetch him back?" She glanced out her window going over the recent events. 'Even the Uchiha has recovered because of his absence and asked about his whereabouts. But is that really enough to force Lee to return?'

"So what do you think?" Gaara asked looking over at Lee instead of the closest oasis he had just shown him.

"It's beautiful!" Lee exclaimed happy to see trees and a small pocket of water in the middle of them, the trees were date trees and there was even a flower or two.

"This is what our mission will be protecting." Gaara sat down under a tree and looked over at his green clad companion taking note of how well his new dessert clothes looked on him. Nodding his satisfaction with both his clothes and reaction he closed his eyes a moment feeling his companion take a seat next to him.

"Did you bring Shikamaru out here?" Lee asked looking up at the tree they were under.

"No. I haven't brought anyone else out here. Only you." Gaara answered placing his hand over Lee's finding it not to be too warm despite the heat. 'I like Lee.' He found himself thinking about his feelings while he felt their hands shift so they were more comfortable for both. 'I think he's the only one I like, like this at least.' And before he could think anymore he found himself leaning over and placing his head on the taller man's shoulder his mind getting fuzzy.

"Gaara?" Lee asked quietly but found that he had somehow fallen asleep. Of course Lee knew that he was able to sleep now but he was very surprised that he was able to sleep near him, well on his shoulder even. He allowed him to sleep for at least an hour before waking him. "We should head back." He told a sleepy eyed Gaara.

"Did I fall asleep?" Gaara asked lifting his head the surprise evident in his features. 'I've always had trouble sleeping…'

"Yes but only for an hour." Lee smiled at him as they stood. "Don't worry I watched over you." He didn't really want to tell him that he had been happy about Gaara being able to sleep near him, to him it should have been obvious.

"Thank you." Gaara smiled back. "Let's go home." Lee nodded in agreement and they headed back to the city. Neither of them really voiced much on the holding hands as they walked back.

Temari was worried. Lee and Gaara had not returned home and the last time she had seen them an old woman had approached them about Lee's dimmer smile, something she knew Gaara was going to fix. She had been happy about the outcome but she was worried they weren't back yet and night was falling Shikamaru was sitting beside her telling her she was over reacting and Kankuro was making dinner. Something he did when he really didn't want to think too much.

"We're home!" Lee cried opening the door and taking off his shoes as Gaara did the same. Entering the living room he smiled sheepishly at Temari, who was no longer mad about the cupcakes but looked rather angry about something.

"Welcome home." Shikamaru smiled at them and Temari did the same letting go of her worry.

"You'll never guess who's cooking." She smiled at her brother. "He said something about Captain Saitou being a pervert then went into the kitchen and began cooking. We may need to buy some more food sooner than expected you know him."

Shikamaru and Lee gave them a questioning look before they heard Kankuro hollering from the kitchen. "Food's ready!" Their eyes almost popped out of their skulls at all the food he had prepared. "I was thinking." Was all that he said on the subject of why.

"Neji…" TenTen looked over at her teammate and sighed he was doing more exercise again. "You need to eat." She said shoving a plate of rice balls in his face before he could attack the post again.

Neji paused from his training to look at the food and the green color of the seaweed made him think once more of Lee. 'I'll get him back.' He told himself before eating.

VOTE!


	15. Chapter 15

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

**A/N: Be sure to vote in the poll! If I don't get enough votes I'll just have to decide and you may or may not like the outcome! So VOTE! Ok so as to this chapter... Enjoy! ^.^ **

_Random side note: Has anyone else noticed the numberable mentions of food? Or is it just me?_

"Request denied!" Neji howled attacking TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata at once inside the private training ground. "Why can't I retrieve Lee? Konoha needs him!" He growled hitting his cousin hard across the chest. All three of them exchanged quick looks before kicking it into high gear one wrong move and Neji would really hurt them. "I need him." He said even lower while kicking TenTen half way across the room before she was able to stop. "It's not right."

The grueling training session went on for hours before Neji stopped talking and closed in on himself thinking about it and a way to get Lee back to him.

'I wonder if he realizes that Lee's in love with Gaara?' Naruto found himself wondering but deep down he knew it wouldn't matter to Neji because he would eventually try to take him anyway. Something none of them ever wanted to see. And he felt sorry for TenTen, who truly loved Neji despite his problems and who would happily try to help him get over Lee. Which all of them were going to have to do because there was no other way.

"Sasuke?" Sakura peeked into his room after lunch and was horrified to see him missing. She quickly alerted the staff and found him not long afterwards in the yard exercising much like Lee had when he was hospitalized during the Chunin exams. 'Sasuke…' She found herself watching just like then but this time it hurt so much more because she knew that Sasuke did not love her. Naruto had talked to him about Lee's 'need' and the raven haired Uchiha was disappointed because he had a love for Lee not unlike the rest of Konoha. He had wanted to help the one that had helped him. She sighed. She remembered the day Sasuke was brought in it had been Lee that had rushed him to the hospital and saved his life because of his speed and quick thinking. 'He must feel like he owes him before he can ever move on.' It was something she didn't quite understand but to Sasuke until he repaid that debt to Lee his life belonged to him. She figured it could just be some new pride thing since leaving Orochimaru.

'I need to repay Lee.' Sasuke thought forcing his weak body to do more push ups. 'I owe him more than they know.' He recalled the night Orochimaru died and fight back to Konoha. He would not have lived through the battle in the forest if not for Lee's intervention and speed in getting him to the hospital. But he also knew that he needed to repay the rest of Konoha for his misdeeds. 'I won't be able to repay Lee for quite awhile.' He stood slowly feeling a new exercise was in order as he caught Sakura staring at him in worry and love. He only wished he could return that feeling but even if he did love her. 'If I loved her she would be tainted.' He thought turning away.

"Tsunade-sama…" Ino was looking at her Hokage in hope as she walked into the hospital room her husband in a chair beside her.

"I'm sorry Ino." She shook her head. "Shikamaru's medical information helped but it's not quite to the level you need."

Ino burst into tears and her husband stood to console her. "Maybe there is something he hasn't found yet." Choji said softly.

"I agree." Tsunade smiled sadly at the couple. "There are many medical scrolls in Suna that are only accessible to Sunan's maybe later in the future he'll have access."

"You know we really shouldn't keep all of the puppies." Shino told Kiba as he picked up one of the females from Akamaru's litter.

"Why not?" Kiba growled.

"We don't have a big enough yard." Shino stated simply. "Anyway Iruka's been asking about getting one to give to Kakashi, plus Hinata wants that one."

"I see…" Kiba looked down at the white puppy in his hand that reminded him of Hinata. "Well which one does Iruka want?"

"The runt." Shino picked up the smallest puppy that was a pale brown with a big white spot on it's nose. "He even picked out a name."

"Really? What name?"

"Well considering it's a boy I'm not too sure about the name but he picked Aya." Shino smiled at the young puppy before placing him near his mother. "It's not bad and I'm sure Kakashi will love it." 

Kiba scowled but patted the puppy anyway. "What about the rest?"

"I think Ino and Choji might like one." Shino smiled at his lover before moving to help the customer that just came in.

A few days later Gaara was ready to leave on their joint mission and they stood in his office with his siblings both he and Lee prepared to leave as soon as they said their goodbyes and well wishes.

"Gaara…" Temari hugged her younger brother tightly before moving to Lee and giving him a smaller hug. "Lee keep him safe." She whispered in his ear before letting him go. "Now I know this is a routine mission for most here in Suna but this is your first joint mission together so I want both of you to be careful."

Kankuro who was now sitting behind Gaara's desk to assume his duties for the next few days during the mission. He was currently reading a letter from Tsunade about the mission, it was addressed to Lee who had gotten the letter after the mission had been accepted and of course the acting Kazekage was allowed to read it. "Your Hokage really doesn't trust you not to get hurt does she?" He commented looking up from the letter to look at Lee's red face causing him to burst out laughing while Shikamaru and Temari, who had been giving Lee and Gaara their advice, to glare at him. "Don't give me that look. She told him to not do something 'stupid', 'extraneous', or 'showoff' at least ten times." He put the letter down before taking on a serious look. "Now Lee I know this is your first mission in the desert so listen to Gaara on what to do." He looked over at his brother and smiled faintly. "Now go kill some bugs." He waved his hand and they disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"Are you worried?" Temari asked looking over at her brother taking a seat before the desk while Shikamaru stood behind her massaging her shoulders.

"I'm more worried Lee is going to do something stupid." He motioned to the letter Tsunade had written. "But I trust him with our brother." He smiled softly.

**A/N: If there is to be M rating it will be next chapter so vote! **


	16. Chapter 16

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

A/N: So you'll notice that I cut the mission scene. But I really don't want to end up doing something like in "Diplomatic Relations"... It's not what I'm aimimng for. And I don't write action well. I'm sure you also realized the poll is closed, I did not get enough votes either way. Thank you to my two voters though! Your awesome!

"That was…" Lee looked down at his green jump suit they had just finished bathing and were now burning the standard sand uniforms they had worn for the mission. "Well it was smellier but… still not as bad as you implied." He looked over at his red headed friend and smiled softly. "I think we make a good team."

"I think so too." Gaara answered not looking away from the flame. "We need to be heading back soon." He stood looking over at Lee who stood quickly to follow him as the fire died down.

"Your back already?" Shikamaru looked up from his paperwork and the reply he was writing to Sakura. "I thought it was going to take longer than that."

"Well it would have if I wasn't there." Lee gave him a nice guy pose before moving over to his own desk to look over any work he hadn't finished before leaving. "We took at least half the time is what Gaara said." Lee looked out the door thinking about what his red headed friend was doing.

"Your back a bit early." Kankuro said looking up from the paperwork strewn across the desk. "It looks like I worried for nothing." He smiled up at his younger brother noting his scowl.

"I wouldn't say nothing. Lee is rather enthusiastic." Gaara smiled softly as he thought of Lee's enthusiasm before the fight. "Neither of us are hurt." He amended before going on. "Lee is just a little over zealous when it comes to combat."

Kankuro nodded and moved to stand. "Well since your back so early nothing much has happened. Well it's my turn to cook again so I'll let you go over your paperwork." He clapped him on the back as he walked by him. "I'll go see how Lee is I think Temari will be stopping by soon to discuss her wedding, I believe they have settled on a date and a location."

Gaara tensed slightly he didn't really want to think about how the Hokage would react if the chosen location was not to her liking. But knowing his sister and her betrothed he knew he had nothing to worry about. So while he waited he reviewed the work he had missed, it wasn't that he didn't trust his brother but it was 'his' village and he would not allow even one mistake in it's care taking. Though not long after finishing over looking his brother's work he found his mind drifting to the green clad taijutsu master that was just down the hall in his shared office with Shikamaru. He wasn't sure why but he had been on his mind quite frequently as of late. Which made him remember all the thoughts he had been neglecting for the most part since leaving Konoha. 'Why Lee?' And all his mind could summon were images from his mission with Lee, images he didn't remember searing into his brain of Lee's tight muscles, happy smiles when he had finished off about ten of the drones in one bout, and small glances his way that spoke of happiness and gratitude for being involved. And some things became clear. 'I like Lee… In a way that no one has made me feel before.' His cheeks turned slightly pink as he realized this. 'I love Lee…'

"Gaara?" Temari's voice drifted through the door almost yelling as she pounded. "Open the door." Panic could be heard in her voice so it was safe to assume that she had been trying for some time.

Shaking away his own confusion, conflicting thoughts, and emotions about his newest discovery Gaara stood and opened the door, which he had locked for privacy upon Kankuro's departure. Instead of being given breathing room to explain he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Thank goodness." Temari hugged her little brother lightly. "We were out here pounding for a least five minutes Gaara don't scare me like that!" She backed up to arms distance and looked down at him to get her point across waiting for him to nod before she released him. Both she and Shikamaru picked up on the oddities of his behavior as he lead them back into the office taking his seat and motioning for them to sit. He wouldn't make eye contact and he avidly avoided looking at the picture of Lee and him that was on his desk, a habit he had developed over the years after it was given to him by Lee.

"So what have you decided?" Gaara asked instead looking at his door not able to look over at the picture of Lee and himself that was taken a few years ago. Lee had framed a copy and given it to him since then it had resided on his desk as well as one of him with Naruto and his siblings.

"Well we were thinking about on the border." Shikamaur smiled over at Temari. "That way it's really neither in Suna nor Konoha because I really don't want to see the Hokage rampage because it wasn't being held in Konoha. And the border is close enough that our intended guests should be able to be there regardless of country."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "I find it suitable, what about the date?" He was going over a mental checklist of things that would need to be prepared, political obligations, guests, food, and what would be needed for the location because even if they planned for a later date these things would still have to be gathered.

"Well we were thinking about next year in Mary on the seventeenth." Shikamaru smiled over at Temari his image flooded by flowers and white. "I always wanted to be wed in spring." 'Well at least after I decided marriage wasn't too troublesome.'

"That's a good date." Gaara made a small note on a piece of paper. "We'll have to meet the Hokage about this." Upon saying this he caught his eyes trailing to Lee. 'He hasn't been back since he arrived.' Gaara only then realized the reason Lee had not been given permission to go home was because he would miss him. 'I should bring him with us…' At this all of his conflicting feelings on love gushed forward breaking the dam he held them behind with one question in the forefront. 'How do I know it's love?'

Seeing the pained expression on her younger brother's face Temari quickly sat up laying a hand on his. "Gaara? What's wrong?"

Looking up into his sister's eyes his own clouded in confusion and a hint of pain. "I love Lee…" He looked back down at his sister's hand and some of his confusion lifted. 'I love my siblings too… It's different but it's love.' He thought back to what Naruto was telling him Konoha about how his thoughts had to do with the way that he 'liked' Lee. Things were clicking together and he could see the concern and understanding in his sister's eyes. "What should I do?" 

"You should tell him." Shikamaru was the one to speak first crossing his arms over his chest and mumbling a troublesome. 'At least he didn't take as badly as I thought.' "Though not yet. You should get used to the idea first and maybe while we're visiting Konoha you can tell him while you explain why you denied his leave requests with more than a 'I'm not done learning from you'."

Temari smiled giggling slightly as she began a romantic plan out in her head. Of course they already knew how Lee felt so they were not expecting Gaara's next question.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Gaara's voice sounded so broken his sister wanted to hold him until he promised to never use it again.

"Gaara…" Temari couldn't stop from stroking his hand as she spoke. "I know you won't believe us when we say this but we are certain that Lee cares for you very much. I'm sure he will feel the same." She smiled softly trying to reassure him.

"For now let's arrange the meeting with the Hokage. Lee will of course be coming with us so we'll know soon because I'm sure she'll want us to arrive as soon as possible."

Two days later in Konoha…

"It seems the Kazekage is on his way here." Shizune said reading over her Hokage's shoulder. "And the Green Beast of Konoha will be with him."

Tsunade sighed. "I suppose we should inform the village." She sighed again. "I still can't believe they actually started this petition to bring him back. That Hyuga brat still hasn't given up either I'm pretty sure he's behind this. Thank god Sasuke brought it to me instead of allowing it to circulate further."

Shizune nodded looking over the petition it only had about a hundred signatures, the needed amount for it to be even looked over in Konoha was at least two hundred. Both she and her Hokage knew that it would have gotten many more than that if Sasuke had not snatched away the only official copy from Neji. "I'll at least let Gaara's friends know he'll be visiting." She sighed herself when she thought of the biggest set of lungs in Konoha the orange wearing blonde blabber mouth that was Gaara's best friend. "I suppose we should warn them of the impending celebration from the villagers."

"It's too late." Tsunade sighed once more. "They left today."

It wasn't but a few hours later the whole village was planning on greeting Lee at the gates.

Random side note: This is the first chapter ever written while I was listening to music...


	17. Chapter 17

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

A/N: This is the beginning of the end there is one more chapter after this.

TenTen sighed looking over at the door she was currently guarding. Behind the closed door she could hear Neji working on something, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what. A few hours ago they had learned Lee would be visiting soon with the Kazekage as he visited for official reasons. She wasn't sure why he hadn't visited sooner and odd that it was only when the Kazekage himself would be with him. She sighed again hearing a curse from inside the room. "Everything ok in there?"

"Leave me alone." Neji yelled back the same thing he had been telling her since they found out.

"I'm standing out here until you come out!" TenTen yelled back. She hated to say she didn't trust him but she knew better than to do so where Lee was involved.

"Lee will be here in a day or two." Naruto said taking a seat next to his girlfriend at their usual lunch spot, the ramen stand. He smiled widely at her.

"I heard." She smiled at her happy boyfriend leaning over to kiss his cheek. "TenTen is currently standing watch over him since he heard the news." She looked at him seriously. "He's definitely planning something." 

Naruto sighed. "Well we figured that would be the case. It's a good thing Gaara will be here at least."

"Ino!" Choji entered the shop excitedly and saw his wife helping an elderly couple pick out some flowers for their daughter's wedding. She was smiling so happily while talking about their wedding that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. Though he knew she would be ecstatic to see Shikamaru and Lee again. Smiling himself he went to stand watch over the register.

It was late afternoon when Konoha came into view. "Can we speed up a little more?" Lee asked looking over to see his companions were a few feet behind him.

"Lee we just sped up two miles back." Shikamaru groaned he had forgotten how Lee was when traveling. "And we've been traveling non stop since this morning." He knew this was supposed to be a three day trip so why was it Lee wanted to make it in one? Luckily Gaara had prohibited excessive speeds though it had not stopped Lee from asking if they could speed up every two miles. Again luckily Gaara had only agreed after every six miles.

"Yosh! But it is such a youthful day! And we're almost to the gates!" Lee smiled happily back at them before turning to look at the village. He could see quite a crowd gathering around it. 'I wonder why everyone is at the gate…' He thought as they slowed pace the closer they came.

"I see them!" A villager cried while standing near the gate, where they had been the elected look out for their party. The villagers began to gather around leaving room enough for the party from Suna to get through while still being greeted.

Entering the village Lee was taken aback to see the whole village welcoming him home as Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. In the front Naruto and Hinata were smiling warmly, Kiba and Akamaru were standing next to Shino, Sakura was hovering near Sasuke, Ino and Choji were holding hands on her other side, and closest to the gate were Neji and TenTen smiling happily. And before he could wonder about it Guy Sensei was wrapping him in a hug crying manly tears of joy.

Behind him Temari noticed Gaara bristle slightly hovering behind Lee as his sensei hugged him. She smiled happily though as her fiancé's best friends waved them over. She hadn't been sure they liked her much on the few occasions they had met. She was very happy when Ino wrapped her in a hug telling her they must discuss plans of her wedding. "Of course." She replied listening to greetings being directed Lee's way.

"Thank you every one for meeting me here!" Lee was bowing a brilliant smile on his face, Gaara standing near him watching in a disinterest fashion, though inside anyone could tell he was fascinated. "I'm very touched!" Lee smiled even brighter as if it were possible and the crowd cheered.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?" A loud feminine voice sounded behind them causing everyone to turn and look at their Hokage. "How is it that I can call a meeting between all of my shinobi and only half of them attend unless it's an emergency but Rock Lee comes home and the whole village appears in front of the gate?" Her smile softened and she looked over all of her shinobi and villagers alike, even the senior shinobi were there in the trees. She was fairly certain that some of them had never even worked with Lee but had seen him around the village and mission room. She herself was taken aback by how lively they all seemed after how somber the village had felt lately. 'I can't believe this.' She smiled wider unable to stop after looking Lee's own smile. 'I guess this is why so many people were signing that petition.'

"Hokage-sama!" Lee bowed again still smiling even though he was pretty sure she wasn't there to greet him.

"Stand up Lee." Tsunade smiled. "I just came to see what all the fuss was about and find my helper." She looked over a Shizune who blushed and tried to mutter an apology. "We should wrap this up though I'm sure that there are more productive things to do." The villagers dispersed leaving the close friends of Lee and a few shinobi that he had been on missions with patting his back. The Hokage smiled gently before turning to Gaara. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow in my office as well as you." She pointed to Temari and Shikamaru before grabbing Shizune by the collar and dragging her away.

"You can stay with me tonight Lee." Guy Sensei and Neji offered at the same time. Both were surprised when Gaara stepped in front of him. Behind him Lee frowned slightly he hadn't even thought about the apartment he no longer had.

"He will be staying in the Kazekage's lodging with me and my family." He nodded to his sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Gaara couldn't see Lee's surprised face but he could feel the glow of his special smile on his back.

Guy Sensei and Neji exchanged glances before nodding since Lee didn't object and they all wandered off to eat at one of the many Konoha eateries as a group. They were loud, louder than any other group in the joint but every time the owner looked over at them he couldn't bring himself to say anything to them as they caught up on events and exchanged stories late into the night.

They left with promises of visits from Lee the next after his morning training.

Lee was up bright and early for his own personal practice routine the next morning, the same one he used in Suan. He was just rounding out his five hundred kicks when Neji walked up to the training ground. "Good morning Neji!" Lee called finishing up surprised to see someone else up so early, after the partying that they had done the night before.

"Good morning Lee." Neji said walking up to him and grabbing his hand pulling him close which startled the other. Even if it had been awhile since they had seen each other it was not a common occurrence with Neji, it was more common for him to nod and walk over and start his own training.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Lee panicked pushing the other boy away quickly not wanting to be that close to him as alarm bells went off in his head telling him that this was not a friendly 'Gai hug'. His mind recalled what TenTen had said to him not too long ago about Neji possibly liking him and was piecing it together slowly.

"I was just embracing you." Neji frowned he was sure Lee should have figured out that he liked him by now it had been years after all, and after he left for Suna Neji had even written him a few times. He stepped closer and Lee backed away angering him, his once stable mind slipping further with his obsession.

"But it's very unusual of you." Lee commented backing further away assessing the situation as Neji moved closer. 'I don't know why Neji is acting so strangely…' Lee thought back to few letters he had gotten from Neji and how surprised he had been. Though they had not been very long or overly telling but recalling TenTen's words it was staring to click and it spelled danger. One he wasn't sure how to get out of without hurting his old friend.

"But it's very 'youthful' right?" Neji smirked as Lee backed into the training post the only one that was bigger than him. Quickly Neji closed the distance and pinned Lee to it his breath tickling his ear. "Don't you like youth?" He found his plan coming together as he slipped a kunai into his hand, he didn't quite like his method but it would work.

"I do." Lee struggled to get away without hurting his old teammate and not angering him further but he was failing quickly. He had always known how Neji was when he became obsessed but he had never expected to end up on the receiving end.

Neji smiled pressing his lips to Lee's in a demanding way his body pushing him further into the post as Lee struggled still not wanting to hurt him, something that he had already planned on. "Then you like this don't you." He slid the kunai over his captive's skin before rubbing a sleeping poison over it and forcing it into his system with his charka forcing it's quick distribution, something he had practiced long ago before he had perfected his vision with his eyes.

"Neji!" Lee tried to yelp as the kunai ran over his skin cutting him. He was prevented from being louder though as Neji's lips pressed over his drowning out the noise and he felt his limbs getting heavier and he knew his old teammate would get his way.

"Your mine." Neji whispered as the poison began taking effect Lee's body going limp in his hands. It didn't take long to leave the village and secure his captive in the hideout he had started the creation of after his request was denied. 'No one will come to save you.' He licked his lips looking at his old teammate laid bare upon a bed with shackles that he knew Lee could not break easily. There were a few hours left until he would wake.

A/N: I'll have the next chapter out soon! R&R! ~.~


	18. Chapter 18

One of Many

Authoress: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you it's not mine. Because if it were I would be making you pay not handing it out for free.

A/N: This is the final chapter! I should warn you now character death ahead. I won't tell you who though. Enjoy and R&R!

"Have you seen Lee?" Guy Sensei was asking Gaara as noon approached he had already been to see everyone else and they had joined him in searching, there were very few places that Lee would go if he was not training and most of them had been checked.

"The last time I saw Lee was before my meeting with the Hokage when I left this morning, he was heading out to the to train."

"Have you seen Neji?" TenTen came jogging up to them not having heard Lee was missing yet.

"No…" Guy Sensei looked at his student and he was afraid of his own suspicions. "Have you seen Lee?"

"No." TenTen gasped. "You don't think…?" She trailed off looking over at the Kazekage who was now sending out murderous vibes in waves. "Have you searched everywhere?" She tired again and when Guy Sensei nodded she knew. "I'll inform the Hokage, Kazekaga-sama will you please inform your party, and Guy Sensei will you please inform those searching that Neji has Lee and has most likely taken him outside of the village."

Both Gaara and Guy Sensei looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?" Gaara was the fist to speak his voice low and growling.

"Neji has been obsessed with Lee since he left, he's been in love with him for years now. Naruto, Hinata, and I have been watching him to try to prevent this." TenTen growled lowly when they didn't move. "If we don't move quickly he will do something to Lee!" She snapped before running off towards the Hokage's office leaving them to their tasks.

It didn't take long for the village to find out and the search was on.

A few hours later…

Lee awoke to find himself naked and Neji bent over him with his fingers on either side of chest. "What's going on?" He demanded feeling his captive's legs on either side of his own he struggled to move only to find that his arms and legs were shackled, and he could not break them without opening gates.

"I'm making you mine." Neji purred leaning closer moving his hand to trail over Lee's neck before his pressed his lips against Lee's in a demanding way. "You will belong to me." He whispered in his ear before continuing his assault of his body.

"Do you know of anywhere Neji would take Lee?" Tsunade was drilling her shinobi. It was unprecedented that one of her own would kidnap another. She had a feeling that Neji had become a little unglued after Lee's departure but she not expecting this.

"I can't think of anywhere Hokaga-sama." Hinata bowed her head both afraid for Lee and ashamed she couldn't do much of anything even with her eyes she could not see where Lee was hidden and she had looked everywhere she knew her cousin would hide, and even the few places he thought she didn't know about.

"I have searched everywhere Neji and I have gone." TenTen whispered fearing for her love's punishment just as much as for Lee's safety. She swore to herself she would never let this happen again.

"I have Kakashi using his dogs to see if he can find Lee's scent." Naruto frowned and looked over at Gaara who was currently using his third eye jutsu to search for Lee and could not be bothered to answer. "The others are all using their own tracking methods."

Tsunade nodded and sighed again. "Where is Sasuke?" She asked seeing that neither he nor Guy were present.

"Searching for Lee in the out laying area." Temari said entering the room without knocking looking over at her brother in concern. "I just received word that Sasuke that has found something a little bit of chakra leak to the west." As she was speaking her brother started his transportation jutsu.

"I found him." Was all he said before disappearing his eyes speaking of the younger, wilder Gaara. "I'll bring him back."

Neji was alarmed to find that he had been discovered so fast and he had only just now gotten Lee ready for him again. Standing he took one last look at his prize smiling softly at what would be awaiting him upon his return from dismembering the interruption. Leaving the room he called back to Lee that he would be back shortly.

Lee just sobbed a little before struggling harder against his binds, he knew he could break them if he could only move more fully. If Neji hadn't injected him with another drug he would be free he just knew it. But as it was he could barely move to do much of anything let alone break his bindings.

A few hundred meters from his hideout Neji discovered Sasuke who was headed towards his hideout a jutsu scroll in his hand that most likely used to send a message of his whereabouts. He smirked. "So you found me already. It must be your time with your Orochimaru that has you so good at spotting hiding places."

"Where is Lee?" Sasuke growled ready to kill the bastard that smelled of sex and some other scent that he knew must be the drugs he used to make Lee docile.

"Lee is awaiting my return so will you please leave." Neji smiled lecherously at the thought of Lee's body laying naked upon the bed, covered in hickeys, and chained up so he couldn't move.

"Give him back. He doesn't want this Neji." Sasuke growled again.

"He seems to be enjoying himself quite thoroughly." Neji snapped, his mind deluding him of the truth.

"I don't think so." Gaara appeared beside Sasuke his stance screaming of mass murder if his wishes were not carried out. "…" Gaara looked at Sasuke who nodded in ascent before moving to go around Neji to Lee. Having no problems as his sand blocked Neji's attacks and Sasuke took over.

"Bring him back Gaara." Sasuke called feeling that he was finally repaying one of his many debts.

Gaara didn't say anything advancing to where he felt the seal Neji had placed, it was rather complicated and would take a few moments to get through. 'Please don't be hurt Lee…' He found his mind pleading desperately with whatever god would listen. Behind him he could still hear Neji and Sasuke fighting and from the sound of it they were pretty evenly matched.

"He must be were Sasuke is." Tsunade said as they felt Gaara's rage all the way back at the village. The other shinobi that had been in her office had already left to find them in the fastest method they could. She looked over at Shizune who was looking out the of window.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this." Shizune said looking at the village, she couldn't see many villagers but she knew they were waiting for Lee as well.

"Let's just hope that Hyuga is smart enough to not start a war." Tsunade sighed she was currently waiting on the of the Hyuga clan to meet with her. Hearing the knock on her door she straightened. "Come in."

TenTen had just arrived in the clearing where Sasuke had said he had found the leaking charka she could see he was right. Neji and Sasuke were engaged in a fight to the death and she knew just by looking that Sasuke would kill himself and Neji if it were needed.

"Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked knowing he would be near Lee.

"Just follow the charka." Naruto called running ahead of her. "You stay there to take care of Sasuke I'll get Lee!" He said seeing her move to follow him.

"I…" Sakura looked on at Neji and Sasuke and knew she would be needed here as Sasuke received a long gash on his abdomen. She looked over at TenTen and could see the pain in her eyes. It was when the two fighters moved closer that they could hear what Neji was saying and it made both of them pale.

"Why are you trying to take MY LEE!" Neji screamed slicing Sasuke with a kunai. His other hand hitting key points on his body right after each slash, though most of them missed due to Sasuke's own eye ability.

"He isn't YOURS!" Sasuke yelled back landing a blow to the Hyuga's chest. "He doesn't want you."

"He wants me plenty!" Neji roared back landing a hit on Sasuke's arm rendering it useless. "He was calling my name but minutes ago." He insisted his mind already gone in his need. He had not been the most stable person to begin with but when he fell for Lee it had broken the sanity that he had gained. In some ways it released the inner demon that he had never been able to release upon his family and turned in upon obtaining 'his Lee'. To the point where it had driven away all other thoughts.

TenTen screamed taking a chance she saw and attacking Neji's blind spot joining in to help the injured Sasuke. 'I loved you Neji…' Her mind screamed at him attacking again and again though missing several times because she couldn't see properly through her own tears.

Finally breaking the seal on the entrance Gaara stepped inside and recognized the smell of sex. 'If he so much as…' He never finished his thought as he heard a strangled cry for help.

"Gaara…" Lee struggled a little more against his binds, still not able to do much as drugged as he was he was lucky he could even move and sense someone else's presence.

"Lee!" Gaara rushed forward into the hideout defusing traps as he went. When he finally reached Lee he growled lowly. "I'll kill him." But instead of acting on his desires to maim, torture, and eventually kill the bastard named Neji Hyuga he went to Lee's side. With one look he could tell he was drugged and been raped repeatedly.

"Gaara…" Lee moved weakly trying to reach out to the one he loved. He didn't really want him to see him like this but he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Lee stay still." Gaara said lowly leaning down to inspect him. He saw countless bite marks, some bleeding others red and puffy, a few cuts probably more for that bastard's pleasure, nail marks, and something else that disturbed him even more there was blood between Lee's legs. "I'll get you out of here do you think you can stand?" Gaara asked gently as he used his sand to break the heavy chains around Lee's arms and legs.

"I don't…know…" Lee looked over at Gaara and closed his eyes to the expression he had. "I'm sorry." And he was, it was all his fault. If he had only been stronger.

"Don't ever apologize for this Lee." Gaara said picking the injured man up off the bed into his own arms. "You are not at fault." Gaara left the hiding place and growled still feeling Neji's charka meaning he was alive. "I'll kill him for touching you Lee." He said without thinking and kissed his forehead.

Lee protested but not strongly as he was falling asleep due to the drug's influence. The last thing he would remember was the soft kiss Gaara had place upon his forehead.

"Gaara!" Naruto called seeing the red head carrying Lee towards the clearing again. Both knew that transporting Lee in the sand was not an option with him only covered in sheet. They stopped long enough to jutsu a letter to the Hokage before finding Sakura.

The meeting with the clan leader of the Hyuga was not going well. Even with Hinata's help. Tsunade sighed trying to point out the fact she could not be sure how Neji Hyuga would be dealt with or even if he would die fighting the retrieval team. It was just as she saying this a scroll landed on her desk. "Let's see this is from Naruto." She hushed the clan leader as she began to read her face paling. "You read this and then you tell me you don't agree with my methods." She handed him the scroll and stood up signaling Shizune to her side. "Prepare the hospital for at least three injured."

The clan leader paled reading what his nephew had done and nodded his consent in the death warrant of one Neji Hyuga, if he didn't die in this fight he would still stand trial among his fellow shinobi, and they were both certain the outcome would be the same.

Seeing Lee's condition Sakura gasped before setting to work glad that she had grabbed her medical bag before heading out. Looking up at the worried Gaara she shooed him away. "He'll be fine I just need to treat him here or he won't be able to walk for long on the return."

Gaara looked back to battle upon hearing Lee would be okay. He didn't get the chance to jump in as Sasuke got a good hit on Neji and TenTen landed the final blow killing him instantly her tears over taking her as he fell to the ground his life blood flowing away. No one disturbed her as Sakura began to treat Lee and Sasuke was looked over shortly finding few major wounds.

"I'm sorry TenTen." Lee whispered watching two of his once closest friends. One mourning and crying over the other's lifeless body.

"It's not your fault Lee." TenTen stood wiping away her tears to inspect him. "I could never forgive him for what he did to you."

Gaara carried Lee all the way back to Konoha as Sasuke and Naruto carried Neji's dead body, Sakura watching out for any opening wounds on either of them while consoling TenTen.

When they arrived back in Konoha the whole village helped to gather herbs Sakura would need for the poison Neji had given Lee and the Hyuga clan leader took the body of the fallen Hyuga to dispose of. He couldn't bare to look at the sleeping form of Lee. Who he knew would have many more inner demons than he had because of his nephew.

Tsunade was quick to see to Lee and had Sakura take care of Sasuke who only had a few more minor injures and another med-nin take care of TenTen. She knew it would take months to years for the boy she was fixing up to smile like he once had again.

A week later…

"Gaara I can walk on my own you know." Lee laughed, it was almost hollow in some ways, as a sand carpet lifted him so his feet didn't touch the ground, if he hadn't had prefect balance he would have fallen face first.

"I don't care." Gaara growled as they left the hospital Lee had just been admitted from. Gaara knew that the physical injuries would heal much sooner than the mental ones. "I'm not letting you walk. Now sit down so you don't fall."

"But Gaara…" Lee whined but complied anyway before recalling the soft kiss he had remembered being pressed to his forehead.

"I will protect you." Gaara turned to him and ran a hand over Lee's cheek, they had come to accept how they felt even without words. Right now they both knew how they felt and that was good enough.

"I know you will." Lee smiled that special smile just for Gaara before leaning into his hand. "I love you too." He knew that Gaara was afraid to say it after what happened but he would one day when he knew Lee would need to hear it. For now though this was all he could take, after Neji's insistent 'I love you's' as he raped him. He couldn't recall too much because of the drug and for this he was thankful.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly but he leaned forward to kiss Lee's cheek softly. "I won't let anyone else touch you." He was glad that Lee allowed this much he would wait for him to heal before he pushed him.

Lee laughed softly memories flying through his mind. Lee didn't say anything and leaned closer to Gaara taking comfort in how safe he felt. Had felt since Gaara had been standing watch over him after the whole incident. Temari's and Shikamaru's wedding was on hold and they had gone back to move Lee's things to Gaara's room. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight for a long time. And Lee didn't want it any other way.

Tsunade met them at the gate. "I understand your decision Lee." She smiled sadly. "You will be missed sorely." She motioned to the village and the crowd behind her.

"I can't stay here right now." Lee whispered seeing the training ground he had been abducted from not too long ago. "I'll be back though." He smiled as wide and brightly as he could for all the people who loved him. "I will miss you too."

The village said their goodbyes knowing it would be quite awhile before they would see the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha again.

When they arrived back in Suna Lee was rather surprised to receive such a warm welcome from the villagers and shinobi there as well. Knakuro had rushed out to greet them as well and everyone was fussing over him almost as Konoha. Lee had smiled and realized what he missed all along. Even though he was one of many he meant so much to many, many people.

Two years later…

"Your daughter is so pretty Ino!" Lee exclaimed as he was hugged by Kaya, it was her second birthday. "She looks so much like her Momma."

"Thank you Lee." Ino smiled at him over the cake she was cutting near her Hinata was serving ice cream while trying not to get any on her rounded stomach. Behind them Choji was talking with Shikamaru who was holding his own little girl, they were discussing something about the scroll he had found in Suna that made Kaya possible. "I really am very grateful."

"It was nothing." Lee smiled and it was so much brighter than two years ago.

"Lee is right." Gaara said wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Kaya come here!" Temari yelled from the other room. "Look at who else is here."

"Auntie TenTen!" Kaya yelled launching herself into her arms.

"Hey there Kaya." TenTen smiled before looking over her shoulder at Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. "It seems a few others have arrived as well."

"The more the merrier." Kiba laughed brining out the puppy that was their gift for Kaya.

"Food's ready!" Kankuro called out them brining out a large pot. "Get over here Naruto and help me!"

"The dobe doesn't know what he's doing." Sasuke smirked helping him instead.

"I do too! I was just asking Sakura some questions about…" He looked over at his wife and smiled happily. "Well we're expecting soon. Wouldn't you be nervous?" He growled taking the food from Sasuke and setting it out himself.

Lee smiled happily wrapped in Gaara's arms. "I love you." Gaara whispered in his ear kissing it lightly. And as he replied in kind Lee felt at peace with everything.

The End!

A/N: Just so you all know I like Neji, I just think I like him as the villain and insane. Well R&R! Even if this is the last chapter I still want to know what you thought!


End file.
